Secretos
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: Aquel secreto puso fin a un sueño; el devastadoramente atractivo Edward Cullen era todo lo que Isabella Swan quería… hasta que descubrió su vida secreta y sus sueños de un final feliz quedaron olvidados, muerta de miedo, Bella decidió desaparecer… Adap. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen…solo espero disfruten esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquel secreto puso fin a un sueño; el devastadoramente atractivo Edward Cullen era todo lo que Isabella Swan quería… hasta que descubrió su vida secreta y sus sueños de un final feliz_

_quedaron olvidados, muerta de miedo, Bella decidió desaparecer… _

_Adap. Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen…solo espero disfruten esta historia._

_Capítulo__ 1_

PAZ.

Al fin.

Isabella Swan respiró profundamente mientras caminaba al borde del acantilado frente al océano Pacífico, disfrutando del aire fresco, del maravilloso paisaje y de ese raro momento de libertad.

Las cosas empezaban a ir bien.

No había visto a los hombres de Edward en nueve meses y sabía que, si tenía cuidado, nunca la encontrarían ahí, en aquel pequeño pueblo pesquero a unos kilómetros de Carmel, California.

Para empezar, no usaba el nombre que había usado hasta entonces: Isabella Swan. Tenía una nueva identidad, April Holliday, y un nuevo aspecto: rubia, bronceada, como si fuera nativa de California y no la morena de Phoenix.

Aunque Edward no sabía que era de Phoenix.

Y no debía saberlo nunca. Era imperativo que se alejase de Edward Cullen, el padre de su hijo.

Edward era una amenaza para ella y para Tony. Lo había amado, incluso había imaginado un futuro con él, solo para descubrir que no era el héroe que ella había creído, sino un hombre como su padre, un hombre que había hecho su fortuna con el crimen organizado.

Isabella se llevó una mano al corazón.

«Relájate», se dijo a sí misma. No había razón para tener miedo. Había dejado atrás el peligro, Edward no sabía dónde estaba. Y no podía quitarle a su hijo.

Isabella se detuvo frente al acantilado para mirar el mar.

Las olas eran muy altas aquel día y chocaban contra las oscuras rocas con fuerza. El mar parecía furioso, casi inconsolable, y por un momento ella se sintió de la misma forma.

Había amado a Edward. O había creído amarlo. Solo habían estado juntos dos semanas, pero en ese tiempo había imaginado una vida con él. Había imaginado tantas posibilidades para ellos…

Pero entonces había descubierto la verdad: Edward no era un héroe, no era un príncipe azul, sino un villano aterrador.

Cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, Isabella apartó el largo cabello rubio de su cara con un gesto decidido. Tenía que dejar atrás el pasado y concentrarse en el presente y el futuro de Tony, su hijo. Y haría lo posible para que Tony tuviese todo lo que ella no había tenido: estabilidad, seguridad, un hogar feliz.

En aquel momento vivían en una casa de alquiler a unos cien metros de la carretera, en un tranquilo callejón sin salida. Había conseguido un buen trabajo en el Departamento de Marketing del hotel Highlands, uno de los más exclusivos del norte de California. Y lo mejor de todo: había encontrado una niñera estupenda.

De hecho, Bree estaba con su hijo en ese mismo instante.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y el viento sacudía su jersey, pero a Isabella no le importaba. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba el mar y el interminable horizonte…

–¿Estás pensando en saltar, Bella ? –escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

La sonrisa de Isabella desapareció al reconocer el acento.

Edward.

No había escuchado su voz en un año, pero era imposible olvidarla. Ronca, viril, era una voz educada para dominarlo todo, para conquistarlo todo.

Edward Anthony Cullen era una fuerza de la naturaleza, un ser humano que inspiraba miedo y admiración en los demás.

–Hay otras soluciones –siguió él.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, enviando una nube de piedrecillas sobre el borde del acantilado. El ruido que hacían al caer en la playa sonaba como los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

Cuando por fin se sentía segura.

Cuando pensaba que estaba a salvo.

Increíble. Imposible.

–Ninguna que yo pudiese encontrar aceptable –dijo por fin, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Edward era un mago, un encantador de serpientes, y con una sonrisa podía obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa.

Era tan apuesto, tan poderoso.

–¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir después de meses jugando al gato y al ratón?

La lluvia caía con fuerza, empapando su pelo y su jersey.

–Creo que ya nos lo hemos dicho todo, Edward. No tenemos nada más que decirnos –replicó ella, desafiante, aunque le temblaban las piernas.

Edward solo era un hombre, pero era capaz de destruirla y nadie podría detenerlo.

–Yo creo que sí. Empezando por una disculpa –insistió él.

Isabella irguió los hombros, mirando su cuello para no mirarlo a los ojos. Pero era imposible mirar su cuello, fuerte y bronceado, sin ver también la mandíbula cuadrada o los anchos hombros bajo la chaqueta oscura…

Seguía siendo imponente, un macho alfa. Nadie era más fuerte que él, nadie era más poderoso. Se había acostado con él unas horas después de conocerlo y eso era algo que no había hecho con nadie más.

En realidad, era virgen cuando lo conoció, pero algo en Edward había hecho que bajase la guardia.

Con él se sentía a salvo… qué gran error.

–Si alguien debe una disculpa, eres tú.

–¿Yo?

–Me engañaste, Edward.

–Nunca.

–Y me has perseguido durante los últimos once meses – siguió ella, con voz temblorosa.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Tú decidiste escapar con mi hijo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

–¡Imagino que te sientes orgulloso de controlar a niños y mujeres indefensas! –le espetó Isabella, levantando la voz.

–Tú no eres una mujer indefensa. Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes y más inteligentes que he conocido nunca… con la habilidad de una estafadora, además.

–Yo no soy una estafadora.

–¿Entonces por qué ese alias, April Holliday? ¿Y cómo has conseguido crearte una nueva personalidad? Para eso hacen falta dinero y contactos y has estado a punto de conseguir…

–He estado a punto –lo interrumpió ella–. Ésa es la cuestión, ¿no?

Edward volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–Ahora mismo, lo importante es resguardarnos de la lluvia.

–Puedes irte cuando quieras.

–No pienso ir a ningún sitio sin ti. Y no me gusta verte tan cerca del precipicio. Ven –Edward alargó una mano hacia ella–. Me preocupas.

Isabella no aceptó su mano, pero levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos en sus altos pómulos, en los sensuales labios…

–Y tú me das miedo –le dijo, apartando la mirada de esos labios que la habían besado por todas partes, explorando su cuerpo en detalle.

La había llevado al orgasmo con la boca, haciendo que se sintiera mortificada cuando gritó de placer. Nunca había imaginado un placer tan intenso o una sensación tan poderosa. No sabía que podía perder el control de ese modo.

Claro que hasta entonces no conocía a Edward.

Pero le daba pánico. Porque en Bellagio, Edward había conseguido hacerla claudicar con una sola mirada. Un beso y había perdido su independencia.

–No digas tonterías –replicó él–. Saliste huyendo de mí y te llevaste a mi hijo. ¿Crees que eso es justo?

Isabella no podía responder porque estaba seduciéndola con su voz. Lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio, en el vestíbulo del hotel de Estambul. Una presentación, una breve charla, una invitación a cenar… y había perdido la cabeza por completo.

Había pedido excedencia en su trabajo, se había mudado a la villa del Lago Como con él, se había imaginado enamorada… algo en lo que nunca había creído hasta entonces. El amor romántico era una tontería destructiva y ella pensaba que nunca caería en esa trampa.

Pero entonces apareció Edward y la cordura y el sentido común se fueron por la ventana.

Era muy peligroso y podía destruirla. A ella y a Tony.

Pero no, no le entregaría a Tony. No dejaría que Edward lo convirtiese en un delincuente.

–Él no es siciliano, Edward. Es estadounidense y es mi hijo.

–Te he dejado en paz durante el último año, pero ahora es mi turno…

–¡No! –Isabella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, angustiada–.

No voy a entregarte a mi hijo.

Prefería lanzarse por el acantilado antes de permitir que se quedase con Tony. Bree sabía lo que debía hacer si algo le ocurría: llevar a Tony con su antigua compañera en la universidad de Bellevue, Washington.

Cynthia había aceptado hacerse cargo del niño si le ocurría algo e incluso habían firmado los papeles ante un notario. Porque el ferviente deseo de Isabella era que su hijo creciera en una familia feliz, una familia normal. Una familia que no estuviera conectada con el crimen organizado.

Una familia distinta a la suya.

Y a la de Edward.

– Bella , dame la mano. La tierra está mojada y podrías resbalar.

–Si de ese modo puedo proteger a mi hijo, me da igual.

–¿Protegerlo de qué, cara?

Isabella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirarlo a los ojos. La había engañado una vez, pero no volvería a hacerlo. Ahora era más sabia, más adulta.

Y, sobre todo, era madre.

Podría haber evitado todo aquello de haber sabido quién era Edward cuando aceptó su invitación a cenar doce meses antes. Pero no lo sabía y lo había creído un príncipe azul.

La extravagante cena se había convertido en un romance de fantasía.

Edward la hacía sentir tan bella, tan deseable que se había acostado con él sin pensarlo dos veces… y no la había decepcionado. Había sido un amante increíble e incluso ahora podía recordar lo que sintió esa primera noche… recordaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, las sábanas de satén, el roce del vello de su torso.

Lo recordaba sujetando sus brazos mientras entraba en ella, despacio al principio y luego con más fuerza, hasta hacerla perder la cabeza…

Edward conocía bien el cuerpo de una mujer y, durante dos maravillosas semanas, Isabella había imaginado que estaba enamorándose de él. Incluso había fantaseado con formar una familia.

Sí, a Edward lo l amaban a horas intempestivas, pero ella no había querido darle importancia a esas llamadas, diciéndose a sí misma que eran asuntos de negocios. Al fin y al cabo, era el presidente de una importante corporación.

Edward acababa de adquirir tres venerables hoteles de cinco estrellas en Europa del Este y Isabella había fantaseado con dejar su puesto en Turquía y ayudarlo a reformar y modernizar esos hoteles. Después de todo, ese era su trabajo. Había imaginado que viajaban juntos por todo el mundo, explorando, trabajando, haciendo el amor…

Y entonces, el día catorce, una empleada del servicio había roto esa ilusión al preguntarle:

–¿No le da miedo el mafioso?

Mafioso.

Esa palabra había helado la sangre en sus venas.

–¿Quién? –le había preguntado Bella , intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

–El señor Cullen.

–Edward no es un mafioso.

–Sí lo es, lo sabe todo el mundo –había insistido la joven.

Y entonces todas las piezas habían caído en su sitio.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El dinero de Edward, su lujoso estilo de vida, las extrañas llamadas a altas horas de la noche.

Angustiada, había entrado en Internet… para descubrir que la empleada tenía razón. Edward Cullen, natural de Catania, Sicilia, era un hombre muy famoso. Famoso pero no por razones legales.

Isabella se había escapado esa misma tarde, llevándose solo el pasaporte y dejando atrás todo lo demás: la ropa, los zapatos, los abrigos… todo eso podía ser reemplazado. Pero la libertad, la seguridad, la cordura, eso no se podía reemplazar.

Después de hablar con el director del hotel para decirle que tenía que marcharse urgentemente había dejado atrás su apartamento, a sus amigos, todo.

Se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Y ella sabía cómo hacerlo. Era algo que había aprendido a los doce años, cuando su familia entró en el Programa de Protección de Testigos por el gobierno estadounidense.

Desde los doce años era una impostora.

Isabella se convirtió en Heather Purcell en Banff, Canadá, y trabajó durante cuatro meses en el hotel Fairmont. Fue ahí, en Alberta, donde descubrió que estaba embarazada.

–Tenías que saber que tarde o temprano te encontraría –dijo Edward, devolviéndola al presente–. Tenías que saber que yo iba a ganar.

Estaba atrapada, pensó Isabella, pero ella no era de las que se rendían.

Llevaba toda su vida luchando y seguiría haciéndolo para proteger a su hijo de una vida que lo destruiría. Porque ella sabía que sería así; su propio padre había vivido esa vida, llevándolos a todos a ese infierno con él.

–Pero no has ganado –le dijo–. Porque no tienes al niño y no voy a decirte dónde está. Puedes matarme…

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca te haría daño –la interrumpió Edward–.

Eres la madre de mi hijo y, por lo tanto, algo muy valioso para mí.

–Hace once meses enviaste a tus matones a buscarme.

–Mis hombres no son matones y tú misma te convertiste en mi adversaria alejándote de mí, cara. Pero estoy dispuesto a olvidar nuestras diferencias por el bien de nuestro hijo así que, por favor, ven. No me gusta que estés tan cerca del borde. No es seguro.

–¿Y tú sí lo eres?

–Supongo que eso depende de lo que tú consideres «seguro». Pero no estoy interesado en semánticas, es hora de resguardarnos de la lluvia.

Alargó una mano para tomar la suya, pero Isabella no quería que la tocase y se apartó tan violentamente que perdió pie. Edward, bendecido con rápidos reflejos, la sujetó antes de que cayera por el acantilado y Isabella se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tembló al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Incluso empapado era grande, sólido, abrumador.

Por un momento imaginó que tal vez sentía algo por ella, que tal vez podrían encontrar la forma de criar juntos a Tony…

¿Estaba loca? ¿Había perdido la cabeza por completo?

Era imposible. No podía dejar que Edward educase a Tony, que lo convirtiese en un hombre como él.

–No voy a ser parte de tu vida –le dijo–. No puedo.

Edward alargó una mano para apartar el pelo de su cara y la caricia hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.

–¿Y qué hay de malo en mi vida?

–Tú lo sabes muy bien –respondió Isabella, pensando en su padre, en sus contactos con la mafia de Phoenix y en las terribles consecuencias para toda la familia. Aunque nadie había pagado un precio tan alto como su hermana.

–Explícamelo.

–No puedo –murmuró ella, temblando.

–¿Por qué no?

Isabella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Un error porque su corazón se aceleró. Era tan hermoso…pero también era letal. Podría destruirla en un segundo y nadie lo detendría.

–Tú sabes quién eres. Sabes lo que haces. Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

–Parece que me has condenado sin juicio previo y sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme. Porque soy inocente, cara. No soy el hombre que tú imaginas.

–¿Niegas ser Edward Cullen, el cabecilla de la familia Cullen, de Catania?

–No niego quién soy y adoro a mi familia. ¿Pero por qué es un crimen ser un Cullen?

–Hay páginas y páginas sobre tu familia en Internet. Y en ellas hablan sobre extorsiones, sobornos, estafas, corrupción…

–Todas las familias tienen sus secretos.

–¡La tuya tiene al menos cien!

Edward se puso serio entonces.

–No hables mal de mi familia –le advirtió–. Sí, somos sicilianos y nuestro árbol genealógico se remonta a cientos de años atrás… algo que tú no tienes, Isabella Swan.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Ella no tenía antepasados famosos y nadie a quien recurrir, nadie que la protegiera.

¿Quién lucharía contra la mafia por ella? ¿Quién se atrevería a luchar contra Edward si ni siquiera el gobierno italiano era capaz de acabar con su familia?

Pero ella tenía que luchar porque no había otra opción.

No iba a dejar que Edward se llevara a su hijo. Nunca, ni en un millón de años.

Y eso hizo que pusiera el pie en la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en sus brazos?

Isabella se apartó de golpe.

–Esto es Estados unidos, no Sicilia. Y yo no te pertenezco.

–¿Dónde vas?

–A seguir paseando. Tengo que hacer ejercicio.

–Iré contigo.

–No, por favor…

Pero Edward la siguió de todas formas.

Angustiada, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, Isabella intentaba evitar los charcos mientras buscaba una manera de librarse de él.

No había llevado el móvil y no podía llamar a Bree para advertirle. Y tampoco había llevado dinero para tomar un taxi, de modo que siguió caminando bajo la lluvia, con Edward un paso por detrás.

–¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir, Bella? –le preguntó él cuando llegaron a una intersección.

–Hasta que me canse.

La limusina negra que los seguía hizo un giro entonces, bloqueando el camino. Las puertas se abrieron y del coche salieron los hombres de Edward.

En otra situación, Isabella se habría reído. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los guardaespaldas de Edward vestían como modelos italianos? Con esos trajes de chaqueta y esos caros zapatos italianos no pegaban allí. No pegarían en ningún sitio, pero Edward tenía que saberlo. Edward Anthony Cullen lo controlaba todo.

Los guardaespaldas la miraban con interés profesional, esperando una señal de Edward; una señal que aún no había hecho.

–Diles que se vayan –le pidió Isabella.

–No podemos estar caminando todo el día. Tenemos cosas que discutir, decisiones que tomar.

–¿Por ejemplo?

–La custodia de nuestro hijo.

–Es mi hijo.

–O en qué país va a vivir.

–En Estados Unidos. Este es su país.

–También es italiano –replicó Edward–. Y también es hijo mío. No puedes negarme a mi hijo, Bella .

–Y tú tampoco puedes arrebatármelo.

–No tengo intención de hacerlo. Afortunadamente, cuento con buenos abogados y llevo varios meses trabajando en el asunto. Tengo aquí la documentación…

–¿Qué?

–Tú lo has tenido durante los primeros meses de su vida, ahora es mi turno.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Vamos a compartir a nuestro hijo, Bella , o lo perderás por completo.

–¡Nunca!

–Si intentas evitar que lo vea, acudiré a los tribunales. Y si no apareces en el juicio, perderás la custodia.

Isabella lo miró, horrorizada.

–Eso no es verdad, lo estás inventando.

–Yo no te mentiría. No lo he hecho nunca. Si no te importa entrar conmigo en el coche, te mostraré los papeles.

Hacía que todo pareciera tan sencillo: entrar en el coche, mirar los papeles.

Él debía pensar que había olvidado lo poderoso que era.

O lo seductor y atractivo que lo encontraba.

Si subía al coche con él, temía no volver a estar a salvo nunca más.

Isabella tragó saliva. Edward era alto e increíblemente apuesto, pero ella había sucumbido a algo más que su atractivo; se había enamorado de su mente.

Era el hombre más inteligente que había conocido nunca y disfrutaba charlando con él más que con cualquier otra persona.

Edward podía hablar de política, de economía, de historia, de arte, de ciencia.

Había viajado mucho y era, evidentemente, muy rico. Era un hombre cálido, sensual y, salvo por las llamadas a horas intempestivas, siempre estaba disponible para ella. Como una cachorrita, ella se había enamorado. Y al volver a verlo tuvo que reconocer que nunca sería inmune.

–No confío en ti –le dijo, su voz llena de emoción.

–Ésa es la cuestión. Tu falta de confianza ha creado muchos problemas para los dos.

Isabella apartó la mirada.

–Quiero ver los papeles, pero no voy a subir a tu coche.

–Yo no quería que fuera así, cara, pero si insistes…

Edward subió al coche y sus guardaespaldas lo hicieron después. No iban a obligarla a subir, iban a dejarla en paz.

Pero eso era muy raro porque Edward no se rendía nunca. Si se marchaba, dejándola ahí, era porque ya había ganado.

Tenía a Tony. Había encontrado a su hijo.

–¿Qué has hecho? –le gritó.

Edward la miró desde el interior de la limusina.

–Es lo que tú quieres, ¿no?

–Lo que quiero es estar con mi hijo.

–Has tenido la oportunidad y la has rechazado. Quieres que te deje en paz y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Isabella subió a la limusina de un salto.

–¡No voy a dejar que te lleves a mi hijo!

–Cálmate, Anthony está bien…

–¿Dónde?

–Está a salvo, no te preocupes. Y, con el permiso de un juez, irá a Palermo conmigo esta noche. El juez, irá a Palermo conmigo esta noche.

–¡No es verdad, estás mintiendo! –exclamó Isabella, con el corazón encogido.

–No, cara, yo no miento. Anthony es un niño encantador y muy inteligente.

Ella no podía respirar, ni pensar. Era como si su corazón se hubiera detenido.

–¿Qué le has hecho?

–Aparte de comer con él y pedirle a la niñera que lo metiese en la cuna, nada.

–Edward, esto no es un juego.

–Tú lo has convertido en un juego, Bella . Es culpa tuya.

–¿Y Bree? –le preguntó ella, con el corazón en un puño–. ¿Está con él?

–Por supuesto –respondió Edward–. Pero ya no la necesita. Contrataremos a una niñera en Sicilia, alguien que le enseñe a hablar italiano.

–Pero a mí me gusta Bree…

–A mí también. Es una buena empleada, ha hecho todo lo que le he pedido.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa que le dio una expresión más fiera, más dura.

–Bree trabaja para mí. Pero, por supuesto, tú no debías saberlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo**__** 2**_

Isabella iba tan alejada de él en la limusina como era posible, pero Edward lo había esperado. Estaba disgustada… y debía estarlo porque acababa de poner su mundo patas arriba.

Por el momento, nada lo había sorprendido. Era Bella quien parecía estupefacta. Tenía el pelo empapado y le castañeteaban los dientes a pesar del aire acondicionado.

La limusina estaba acercándose a la casa que Bella había alquilado, una casa pequeña de piedra de una sola planta, es decir una casa como cualquier otra de la zona, con una sencilla entrada de asfalto que no llamaría la atención.

Bella era inteligente, mucho más de lo que él había creído.

Pero una vez que se puso en su lugar para intentar descifrar cuál sería su siguiente paso, había sido fácil localizarla.

Su casa.

La niñera.

Su trabajo.

Él sabía que llevaba cuatro meses en el condado de Monterrey, pero no había querido asustarla hasta que lo tuviese todo atado. Y, para que se sintiera segura, había puesto el anuncio del alquiler de la casa en el boletín de la cafetería en la que desayunaba cada mañana. Habían llamado treinta personas interesadas en alquilarla antes de que, por fin, lo hiciese ella. Susan, que trabajaba para él en una inmobiliaria de San Francisco, se la había enseñado.

Y fue Susan quien mencionó «de pasada» una oportunidad de trabajo en el hotel Highlands; una oportunidad creada especialmente para Bella porque Edward era el propietario. Un hotel más de una cadena de más de treinta hoteles por todo el mundo.

Durante la entrevista de trabajo, la directora de Recursos Humanos había dejado caer que iba a despedir a su niñera porque sus hijos ya eran adolescentes.

La trampa había sido colocada y, por supuesto, Bella había caído en ella.

Todo parecía muy fácil, aunque en realidad no lo había sido. Edward quería ver a su hijo de inmediato, pero había tenido que esperar, luchando contra su impaciencia, sabiendo que todo lo que hacía era vigilado.

El apellido Cullen era una espada de doble filo. La gente conocía y temía a su familia. Su abuelo había sido el jefe de uno de los clanes sicilianos más poderosos del mundo de la mafia. Pero eso era el pasado; los negocios de Edward eran completamente legales.

–¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa? –le preguntó.

–Estoy bien así.

–¿Pero no vives por aquí?

–No –respondió ella, mirando por la ventanilla de la limusina.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. También llovía el día que se conocieron en Turquía, pensó entonces.

Había sabido desde que la vio en el vestíbulo del hotel Ciragan Palace de Estambul que era una mujer bellae inteligente, pero no sabía que tuviera tantos recursos.

Isabella era muy astuta, mucho más que los hombres de negocios con los que lidiaba a diario.

–Sé que vives por aquí, pero si no quieres entrar a buscar nada…

–No.

–Entonces podemos ir directamente al aeropuerto. Haré que embalen tus cosas y las envíen a Palermo.

–¡Mi casa no es asunto tuyo! –replicó Isabella, airada.

–¿Quién crees que alquilaría una casa con vistas al mar por el precio que pagas tú, Bella ? Es mi casa, cara. Tú eres mi inquilina.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta.

–¿Tu casa? –repitió.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Mi casa, mi niñera, mi hotel.

–¿Tu hotel? ¿El hotel Highlands te pertenece?

–Es uno de los hoteles del grupo Prestige. ¿No se te ha ocurrido buscarlo en Google?

Isabella lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes. Verdes…, qué interesante. Sus ojos habían sido de color azul cuando se conocieron.

–Todo era una trampa –murmuró.

–¿Qué esperabas, que te dejara secuestrar a mi hijo sin hacer nada?

–No lo he secuestrado. Lo he llevado dentro de mí, lo he parido, lo he querido…

–Muy bien. Y ahora puedes quererlo en la seguridad y comodidad de mi casa de Sicilia.

–Yo no pienso vivir en Sicilia.

–El juez ha decidido que, debido a tu errático comportamiento y tu incapacidad de proveer al niño de unos ingresos seguros, Anthony vivirá de forma permanente en Palermo conmigo.

–Pero mi hijo vive perfectamente bien –protestó Isabella–.

Yo gano un sueldo…

–Con mi ayuda, no lo olvides. El juez sabe que yo he conseguido ese trabajo para ti. Y la casa, y la niñera. Sabe que no hubieras podido sobrevivir sin mi ayuda.

Ella apretó los puños, encolerizada.

–Eso no es verdad. Yo no te necesito para encontrar trabajo y mi hijo tampoco te necesita.

–Eso dices tú.

–Me has engañado…

–He hecho lo que tenía que hacer para estar con mi hijo y, ahora que lo tengo, vivirá conmigo y con mi familia en Palermo.

–¿Y yo?

–Tú vivirás con nosotros hasta que Anthony tenga dieciocho años, pero cuando se marche a la universidad, tú podrás irte también. Serás libre para viajar, para comprar una casa y empezar una nueva vida. Pero hasta entonces vivirás con nosotros o no verás a Anthony.

Isabella se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

–¿Soy tu prisionera?

–No, en absoluto –respondió él–. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero Anthony permanecerá conmigo.

–¡Entonces él es tu prisionero!

–Es un niño y es mi hijo. Necesita guía y protección.

–¿De tus enemigos?

Edward clavó en ella sus ojos.

–Yo no tengo enemigos.

–Salvo yo –murmuró Isabella.

–Antes no lo eras –le recordó Edward.

Ella apartó la mirada, pero notó que se había puesto colorada. Tal vez lamentaba lo que había hecho, pensó. No había sabido nada del embarazo hasta que un día Isabella se encontró por accidente con una de sus empleadas mientras empujaba un cochecito. Al saberlo, Edward la había llamado por teléfono, pero ella había tenido la cara de negarlo. Y cuando exigió una prueba de ADN, sencillamente había desaparecido, negándole a su hijo durante sus primeros

meses de vida.

–De hecho, aún te veo al volante de mi nuevo Ferrari en Bellagio –siguió–.

Te encantaba conducir, ¿verdad?

Bueno, te encantaba todo lo que hacíamos en la villa del Lago Como. Y también te gustaba gastar dinero.

–Lo dices como si eso fuera lo único que me interesaba de ti.

–¿Y no era así?

–¡No! –exclamó ella–. Tu dinero no significa nada para mí.

–¿Entonces no disfrutabas del jet privado, del servicio, de los coches?

–Las cosas no me impresionan. Estaban ahí y las utilizaba, como las utilizabas tú. Nada más.

Edward estudió sus elegantes facciones, su piel de alabastro y la melena rubia empapada. El color rubio también era algo nuevo.

–Entonces, estabas ahí solo por mí –murmuró, irónico.

Intentaba mostrarse calmado, pero en realidad estaba furioso. Nunca en su vida lo habían engañado como lo había hecho Bella . Y seguía asombrándolo. Le había parecido tan inocente, tan pura. Pero ahora sabía la verdad y no volvería a cometer el error de confiar en ella.

–Entonces me gustabas –dijo Isabella.

–En pasado.

–En pasado, sí.

Edward miró por la ventanilla durante un segundo antes de mirarla a ella de nuevo.

–¿Y qué ha cambiado, Bella Swan? –le preguntó, enfatizando su nombre porque eso, como todo lo demás, era una invención. Isabella Swan no existía. Sus mentiras habían hecho difícil que la localizase inmediatamente, pero había persistido y, como siempre, había tenido éxito.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era cuidar de su hijo y asegurarse de que fuera feliz.

–Nada –respondió ella.

–¿No ha pasado nada?

–No.

–¿Nadie te dijo nada al oído? ¿Nadie hizo que te marcharas sin despedirte?

Isabella pensó en la empleada que le había hablado de la condición mafiosa de su amante.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –le preguntó, asustada.

–Despedirla –respondió él, haciendo una mueca–.

¿Qué crees que iba a hacerle a una chica de dieciocho años por decir que soy un mafioso? ¿Lo ves? Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes de mí. Yo no soy un hombre cruel, cara. No le hago daño a nadie, no soy un bárbaro.

Isabella seguía mirándolo con expresión ansiosa.

–¿De verdad piensas llevarte a Tony a Sicilia?

–Sí –respondió él.

–¿Y yo podré ir también? ¿No me alejarás de mi hijo?

–Mientras cooperes, no.

Isabella tragó saliva.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que harás lo que yo te diga rápida, alegre e inmediatamente.

–¿Y si no lo hago?

–Entonces volverás a Estados Unidos.

–No puedes hacer eso, no puedes separarme de mi hijo.

–¿No? –los ojos verdes de Edward se clavaron en los suyos durante unos tensos segundos–. Vivirías en mi casa, en mi país, junto a mi familia y a mi gente.

¿Quién iba a detenerme?

Isabella respiró profundamente.

–No puedes usar a Tony como un arma contra mí.

–¿No es eso lo que tú hiciste?

–Solo intentaba protegerlo…

–De mí, ya lo sé. Pero fue un grave error.

–¿Y si cooperase durante estos diecisiete años?

–Seguirías con nosotros, disfrutando de mi protección, de mi dinero y de los privilegios de pertenecer a la familia Cullen.

–Pero si coopero contigo, convertirás a Tony en uno de los tuyos.

–Lo dices como si fuéramos una horda de vampiros.

–No sois muy diferentes, ¿no?

–Por lo visto, los vampiros están de moda.

–A mí no me gustan –dijo ella–. Y tampoco me gustan lo matones, los ladrones ni los asesinos. Odio el crimen organizado y a las personas violentas.

–Es absurdo oponerse cuando no puedes ni ganar ni llegar a un compromiso –replicó Edward–. Considerando lo que te juegas, o eres increíblemente valiente o increíblemente tonta.

–Sé que me juego mucho. Estamos hablando de la vida de un niño –insistió Isabella–. Lo que hagamos tendrá una enorme influencia en él.

–Por supuesto.

–No voy a dejar que hagas lo que te parezca, Edward. No voy a fingir que me gusta lo que eres y lo que haces. Tus valores no son los míos…

Edward le hizo un gesto a uno de sus guardaespaldas, que de inmediato golpeó la mampara de cristal que los separaba del conductor. Como si fuera una señal, el hombre cambió de carril para salirse de la carretera y detener el coche en el arcén.

–Es una pena que no hayamos llegado a un acuerdo, pero supongo que es mejor ahora que más tarde –dijo Edward–.

Yo quería que esto funcionara pero, desgraciadamente, veo que no será posible. No tiene sentido seguir, así que… adiós, Bella .

–¿Qué? –exclamó ella.

–Tu casa está a medio kilómetro de aquí. No está lejos, pero imagino que no será cómodo caminar bajo la lluvia.

Ten cuidado, el asfalto es resbaladizo.

Isabella lo miró, asustada. Pero Edward estaba harto de sus engaños. Odiaba las mentiras y se había esforzado demasiado para restaurar la honorabilidad de su familia como para dejar que nadie, y menos Isabella Swan cuestionase sus valores.

–¿Cómo vamos a criar juntos a nuestro hijo cuando me odias de ese modo? Yo quiero que sea un niño feliz y no podría serlo si nos viera discutiendo a todas horas. Tú me has convertido en un monstruo e intentarías que Anthony pensara lo mismo…

–No, no lo haría.

–Ya lo has hecho. Me has mentido, me has apartado de la vida de mi hijo.

Anthony cumplirá un año el mes que viene y hasta hoy no he podido abrazarlo –Edward sacudió la cabeza–. ¿Y tú me crees un monstruo?

Isabella hizo una mueca, visiblemente aturdida. Por un momento, Edward casi sintió pena por ella… casi. Pero no quería sentirla porque lo había humillado, lo había hecho pasar por un infierno.

–Haznos un favor a los dos –le dijo, señalando la puerta–. Márchate y…

–Nunca.

–Yo voy directamente al aeropuerto –siguió Edward como si no hubiera hablado–. No tengo tiempo que perder.

–No pienso bajar del coche. Quiero ver a mi hijo.

–Isabella…

–No voy a dejarlo contigo.

–No me gustan los juegos.

–No habrá ningún juego, te lo prometo.

–Hiciste promesas en el pasado. Prometiste verme cuando descubrí que estabas embarazada, pero desapareciste…

–Tenía miedo.

–¿Y ahora no lo tienes?

Isabella apretó los dientes.

–Sí lo tengo, pero hay algo más importante: mi hijo.

Cooperaré, haré que esto funcione. Te lo juro.

–No tengo más paciencia, Bella . No habrá una segunda oportunidad. Un solo error, una mentira más y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Edward vio que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro, pero no quería sentir pena, no quería sentir nada por ella. Había confiado en Bella , se había encariñado con ella mucho más que con ninguna otra mujer.

Veinte meses antes había pensado que podría ser la mujer de su vida. La única, aquella con la que se casaría y formaría una familia. Lo cual era absurdo porque él no era un hombre impulsivo. Nunca había conocido a una mujer a la que imaginara como su esposa, pero Isabella…

Había querido amarla y protegerla para siempre.

Y entonces ella había salido huyendo sin dar explicaciones. Había intentado darle esquinazo.

–Lo que tú digas –asintió Isabella por fin–. Cualquier cosa para no separarme de mi hijo.

Él nunca había tratado malla una mujer, jamás en toda su vida, y verla tan angustiada le dolía.

Hacía que se sintiera como un salvaje, como el monstruo que Isabella creía que era. Pero él no era un monstruo; al contrario, llevaba toda su vida enmendando los errores de anteriores generaciones. Había luchado mucho por levantar la empresa familiar cuando su padre resultó trágicamente herido y tuvieron que declararse en quiebra.

Pero también había luchado por su padre, por su familia.

Quería demostrarle al mundo que los Cullen eran gente decente.

–No te sacaré del país a la fuerza –le dijo.

–No me llevas a la fuerza, yo decido ir contigo por Tony.

Por favor, Edward, deja que vaya con mi hijo.

Edward tomó su cara entre las manos.

–Nuestro hijo. No es ni tuyo ni mío, es de los dos. Lo hicimos juntos en un acto de amor, no de violencia, y será criado con amor. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Sí.

Verdes o azules, sus ojos, brillantes de emoción, seguían hipnotizándolo.

Una vez había pensado que era todo lo que quería, que se harían mayores juntos…

–A partir de ahora, no hay tuyo o mío –siguió–. Solo nuestro. Solo hay una familia y es la familia Cullen.

–De acuerdo –asintió Isabella.

Y entonces, al ver un mundo de tristeza en sus ojos, Edward hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: besarla. Pero no era un beso tierno ni un beso de consuelo. La besó fieramente, tomando sus labios como estaba tomando el control de su vida.

Había tenido su oportunidad, lo habían intentado a su manera. Ahora era a la suya.

Pero el beso no disminuyó su rabia, todo lo contrario. Su boca era tan suave, sus labios temblaban bajo los suyos…todo su cuerpo temblaba. Y cuando chupó la punta de su lengua, notó que se rendía. Si estuvieran solos le habría quitado la ropa ahí mismo para demostrarle que era suya.

En lugar de eso, acarició su pecho suavemente, solo para sentirla temblar, y luego la soltó.

–Al aeropuerto –le dijo al conductor, ajustándose los gemelos de la camisa–. Llegamos tarde.

Mientras se acercaban al aeropuerto de Monterrey, Isabella sentía como si hubiera tragado cristales. Hasta respirar le dolía. Cada vez que tragaba le daban ganas de llorar.

Le había fallado a Tony.

No había sabido protegerlo.

Su vida no volvería a ser la misma a partir de aquel momento y era culpa suya. No debería haberlo dejado con Bree. No debería haber confiado en Bree.

Pero la niñera le había parecido la respuesta a sus plegarias, perfecta en todos los sentidos. Sus referencias decían que era una buena profesional, respetada en la zona. Y, además, su salario no era tan elevado como el de la mayoría de las niñeras a las que había entrevistado.

Pero el engaño de Bree no era nada comparado con el disgusto que tenía en aquel momento. Porque cuando Edward la besó, prácticamente se había derretido entre sus brazos.

Avergonzada por su comportamiento, apretó los puños.

¿No había aprendido nada? ¿Cómo podía excitarle Edward sabiendo lo que sabía? Su padre había sido igual que él, miembro de un clan mafioso de Phoenix, y su ambición había destruido las vidas de toda su familia.

¿Cómo podía pensar que Edward era diferente?

No, no podía hacerlo.

Cuando entraron en la zona privada del aeropuerto, a través de una verja de seguridad, Isabella vio un Boeing 737 de color granate. El jet de Edward, pensó, con el estómago encogido. El mismo jet en el que habían ido de Estambul a Milán antes de tomar el helicóptero que los llevó a la villa de Bellagio, en el Lago Como.

Edward tenía media docena de aviones, pero aquel, el más grande, era su favorito porque le gustaba viajar con sus empleados y su gente de seguridad.

Mientras iban al lago Como le había contado que el confort era esencial para él, por eso el jet tenía una zona para los empleados, dos dormitorios, un salón, un comedor y una cocina en la que podían preparar desde un café a una cena de cinco platos.

Las puertas de la limusina se abrieron y Edward salió del coche para dirigirse a la escalerilla, sabiendo que ella no tendría más remedio que seguirlo.

¿Y si Tony no estaba en el avión? ¿Y si estaba jugando con ella?, se preguntó. Pero cuando subió al jet, su corazón pareció expandirse dentro de su pecho. Porque ahí estaba Tony, su niño, su mundo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre una alfombra, jugando con unos bloques de colores. Llevaba la camisetita amarilla y los diminutos vaqueros que le había puesto esa mañana y reía mientras una mujer morena lo ayudaba a colocar los bloques unos sobre otros.

De repente, el niño levantó la mirada y sonrió.

–Mamá…

Isabella corrió hacia él para tomarlo en brazos y apretarlo contra su corazón.

Hasta ese momento había sentido que se estaba muriendo, pero ahora, con Tony en brazos, se sentía entera de nuevo.

Tony lo era todo para ella. Mientras estuviese con él, todo iría bien.

Pero la expresión de Edward era implacable y Isabella pensó que en una hora todo había cambiado radicalmente.

La vida de Tony, su propia vida... nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Edward le hizo un gesto a la niñera para que se encargase de Tony. Isabella iba a protestar, pero él hizo un gesto de advertencia con la mano.

-No es el momento -dijo bruscamente-. Los dos tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa. Cuando hayamos despegado decidiremos qué vamos a contarle a nuestras familias.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo**__** 3**_

Isabella entró en el dormitorio del jet y cerró la puerta.

Apenas había sido un susurro, pero en su cabeza sonó como la de un calabozo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, se preguntó. Iban a Palermo, Sicilia, el hogar de la familia Cullen y su centro de poder.

Todo el mundo en Palermo le era fiel a Edward. Todos en el pueblo la vigilarían, la espiarían para contarle a Edward lo que hacía.

Estaba atrapada, pensó. Y lo peor de todo era que Edward no sabía quién era y ella no podía dejar que lo descubriese.

¿Qué haría el jefe de la familia mafiosa más importante del mundo si descubriera su verdadera identidad?

Tendría que destruirla, era el código. Su padre había traicionado a la familia Cullen y la familia Cullen exigiría venganza. Le habían quitado la vida a su hermana Jane y se la quitarían también a ella.

¿Y qué pasaría con Tony entonces?

Pensar en Tony hizo que Isabella se pusiera en movimiento.

No podía asustarse, tenía que ser astuta. Y podía serlo, lo había heredado de su padre. Su vida dependía de que permaneciese tranquila y para eso tendría que controlar sus emociones, algo que le parecía imposible cuando estaba con Edward.

Isabella vio su maleta sobre la cama. Alguien había guardado y doblado meticulosamente su ropa…

Daba igual, pensó, quitándose la ropa mojada para ponerse un pantalón negro y un jersey gris. Edward sabía mucho sobre ella, pero no lo sabía todo. No sabía quién era en realidad o quién había sido su padre y ella no iba a dejar que lo descubriese.

Se miró al espejo mientras pasaba un peine por su pelo mojado. Había sido castaña hasta los doce años.

Entonces llevaba el pelo largo, ondulado. Su padre solía enredar los dedos en él y la llamaba Rapunzel, como el personaje del cuento. Su profesora de dibujo le había dicho una vez que ese pelo habría inspirado a grandes artistas del Renacimiento. Y su madre lloró cuando los agentes del gobierno insistieron en que debía cortárselo y teñirlo de oscuro.

También ella había llorado, pero en secreto. Perder su pelo le dolía, pero perderse a sí misma era aterrador.

Porque no solo se habían llevado su pelo, también se habían llevado todo lo demás.

Su nombre.

Su casa.

Su identidad.

Ya no era Alessia Giordano, sino un nombre inventado.

No era nadie y seguiría siendo nadie el resto de su vida.

Entonces oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

–¿Te has cambiado de ropa? –escuchó la voz de Edward.

–Sí –respondió ella.

–Despegaremos en dos minutos. Tienes que sentarte y ponerte el cinturón de seguridad.

–Voy enseguida –dijo Isabella.

Podía hacerlo. Había pasado por cosas peores, se dijo.

Mientras Tony fuese feliz, no había nada que no pudiera soportar.

De modo que salió del dormitorio y entró en el lujoso salón del jet. Edward ya estaba ahí, elegante con un traje de chaqueta, como si hubiera estado una hora arreglándose y peinándose. No sabía cómo lo hacía. Para ella, la vida nunca había sido tan fácil.

–Te has puesto muy cómoda –dijo él, señalando el pantalón y el sencillo jersey de lana.

–Es la ropa que uso cuando estoy con Tony –respondió Isabella, molesta consigo misma por sentirse avergonzada de su aspecto. Secretamente, sentía pasión por la ropa de buena calidad, pero en los últimos meses no había podido comprar nada.

–Y es muy práctica –dijo él–. Por favor siéntate, estamos a punto de despegar –añadió, señalando un asiento a su lado.

Era elegantísimo, ancho, forrado de ante. Italia era un país que creaba moda, ¿por qué no iba a tener Edward todo lo mejor?

Él estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa conciliadora, más bien un desafío. Había lanzado el guante en la limusina y ella había aceptado el reto.

Sin decir nada, se dejó caer sobre el asiento y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Intentaba portarse de manera despreocupada, pero su corazón latía como loco.

Alto, de hombros anchos, pelo cobrizo y devastadoramente atractivo, Edward parecía llevarse todo el oxígeno del avión.

Era demasiado fuerte.

Demasiado poderoso.

Demasiado imponente.

Que también fuera uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes del mundo no parecía justo.

–He pedido champán –dijo él entonces–. Tomaremos una copa ahora y luego otra, cuando estemos en el aire para celebrar nuestro… encuentro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Y qué quería celebrar?

Había conseguido acorralarla, obligarla a ir con él a Sicilia para no apartarse de su hijo.

–No he vuelto a tomar champán desde Bellagio.

Supongo que estamos cerrando el círculo.

–Pero entonces eras una morena imponente con el pelo liso y los ojos de Elizabeth Taylor. Ahora eres una chica californiana, rubia, bronceada. Una transformación impresionante.

–Me alegro de que te guste –dijo ella, antes de volver la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla del avión.

Tenía recursos, era cierto. Pero su hermana Jane no los había tenido.

Ocho meses antes de que conociera a Edward en Turquía, Jane se había enamorado de un atractivo extraño, un estudiante de Illinois y, sintiéndose segura, le había revelado su verdadera identidad. Y había pagado ese error con la vida.

Isabella no cometería ese error. Ella sabía que no podía confiar en nadie y mucho menos en un hombre con contactos en la mafia.

La muerte de su hermana había sido desoladora para. La llamada de su madre para darle la noticia había sido el momento más horrible de su vida. No podía ni pensar en Jane sin que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas… Jane era su hermana pequeña, debería haberla protegido.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Ahora solo tenía a Tony y esta vez no fallaría. Lo protegería con su vida.

–Su copa, señora.

Isabella volvió la cabeza y, al ver a la azafata ofreciéndole una copa de champán, intentó olvidar a Jane y a su familia. No podía cambiar el pasado, solo podía seguir adelante.

–Gracias –murmuró.

La azafata desapareció, dejándolos solos, y Edward levantó su copa.

–Propongo un brindis por el futuro –anunció mientras los motores del avión empezaban a rugir.

El corazón de Isabella latía con tal fuerza que casi le hacía daño. ¿El futuro?

¿Qué clase de futuro les esperaba cuando no había amor, confianza o respeto entre ellos?

–Por Tony –dijo Isabella en cambio.

–Por Anthony –asintió él–. El hijo que hemos engendrado juntos.

Isabella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar el champán. Miró el líquido ámbar en su copa, las diminutas burbujas subiendo a la superficie… una vez le había gustado el champán, la había hecho sentir elegante, especial, bella.

Se lo había contado a Edward y, durante una semana, él había pedido champán en la cena.

¿Lo recordaría? ¿Sería por eso por lo que había querido que brindasen con champán en aquella ocasión?

Una vez había habido algo entre ellos. Una vez habían hecho el amor como si se entregasen en cuerpo y alma.

–¿Te sientes bella ahora? –le preguntó Edward, mirándola con esos ojos suyos inescrutables.

De modo que lo recordaba.

–Como una princesa –respondió Isabella.

–Y estamos viviendo un cuento de hadas –dijo él, burlón.

Isabella apartó la mirada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de quién era?...¿Cómo no había visto que detrás de su atractivo había un hombre poderoso e implacable?

–¿Puedo irme con Tony? –le preguntó–. Me sentiría más cómoda teniéndolo a mi lado.

–María cuida de él, no te preocupes.

Isabella llevó aire a sus pulmones. ¿Iba a tomar todas las decisiones por ella?... ¿Iba a decir cuándo podía ver a su hijo?

–Lo echo de menos, Edward. No he estado mucho tiempo con él en todo el día.

–Porque lo has dejado en casa.

–Tenía que trabajar.

–Podrías haberte reunido conmigo. Yo te habría mantenido…

–Yo quiero lo mejor para Tony –lo interrumpió Isabella–.

Quería que tuviese lo que yo no tuve: estabilidad, seguridad.

–¿Y crees que salir huyendo y vivir bajo una falsa identidad le aporta seguridad?

–Tony no sabría nada sobre la falsa identidad.

–Le dijiste a Bree que sus informes médicos estaban bajo el nombre de Michael Holliday, que cuando fuese al colegio lo llamarían Mike.

–Era lo que creía que debía hacer.

–¿Y ésa es tu idea de un buen plan?

Isabella apartó la mirada. Edward no entendía que para proteger a su hijo tenía que pensar como una superviviente. Tenía que medir el peligro, considerar las diferentes posibilidades.

–Tal vez haya cometido algún error –admitió con voz ronca–. Pero solo quería lo mejor para él.

–Y ahora tiene lo mejor: a su madre y su padre juntos. Es un niño con suerte.

Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba.

–¿Y ese niño con suerte puede sentarse con su madre y su padre mientras despegamos?

Edward estudió su pálido rostro durante unos segundos antes de alargar una mano para apartar el pelo de su cara.

–Nuestro hijo está durmiendo en este momento. María lo traerá cuando despierte.

El jet empezaba a moverse por la pista…

–Por favor, Edward. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado.

–¿Aunque esté dormido?

–Sí, prefiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

–¿De verdad quieres que lo despierte para tenerlo en brazos?

Lo había preguntado con tono condescendiente, como si no pudiese creer que pusiera sus necesidades por encima de las de su hijo.

–No, déjalo –Isabella suspiró, agotada–. No quiero despertarlo.

–A veces es difícil hacer lo que uno debe, pero yo he descubierto que, difícil no, hacer lo que uno debe es la única opción.

Unos segundos después, el jet levantó el vuelo y Isabella miró las copas de los árboles convirtiéndose en cabezas de alfileres, la franja azul del océano Pacífico…

En menos de una hora dejarían atrás California. En once horas estarían en Sicilia, en su mundo, y Tony, su niño, viviría en casa de Edward.

Y si Tony vivía en casa de Edward, ¿dónde viviría ella?

¿En alguna casa cercana?

Durante las dos semanas que habían pasado en Bellagio, Edward le había contado muchas cosas sobre el castillo normando del siglo XII que los Cullen llamaban su hogar. Aparentemente, su bisabuelo había comprado la ruinosa fortaleza y cada generación a partir de entonces gastaba una fortuna intentando reformarlo. La mitad del "castello" seguía siendo inhabitable pero, según Edward, eso era parte de su encanto.

Veinte meses antes, Isabella estaba deseando conocerlo.

Ahora, era el último sitio al que quería ir.

–Mi familia es anticuada –dijo Edward entonces, rompiendo el silencio–. Y mi madre es muy religiosa. Al principio puede parecer fría, aunque con el tiempo acabará aceptándote.

Aquello no sonaba muy prometedor, pensó Isabella.

–¿Está disgustada porque has tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio?

–Ella no lo sabe aún.

–¿Qué?

–Que no se lo he contado. No se lo he contado a nadie de mi familia –Edward se encogió de hombros al ver su cara de sorpresa–. No había razón para darles la noticia.

Tú estabas escondiéndote de mí y aún no tenía acceso legal a Anthony.

Pero ahora la situación es diferente, ahora mi mujer y mi hijo vuelven conmigo a Italia.

Su mujer y su hijo.

Su mujer.

El corazón de Isabella se volvió loco y le temblaba la mano con la que sujetaba la copa.

–Ésa es la historia que vas a contarles.

–No será ninguna historia.

–Edward…

–El comandante del avión tiene autoridad para casarnos y cuando aterricemos en Sicilia por la mañana seremos marido y mujer.

–¡Pero eso es absurdo! –exclamó Isabella.

–¿Por qué es absurdo? Llegaremos casados y bajaremos del avión como una familia. Anthony ya no será hijo ilegítimo y tú serás mi esposa. Problema resuelto.

¿Problema resuelto? Problema multiplicado.

El matrimonio era un asunto muy serio y mucho más entre los clanes mafiosos. Una vez que eras parte de una familia, no podías dejar de serlo. Al menos, con vida.

–¿Tu familia nunca ha oído hablar de mí y quieres que aparezcamos casados de repente? ¿Vas a presentarnos a Tony y a mí como tu mujer y tu hijo?

–Sería la verdad.

–No nos aceptarán, Edward. Especialmente tu madre.

Le dolerá que no le hayas contado nada y empezará a hacer preguntas…querrá saber por qué no le habías contado que tuvieses novia, por qué no ha habido una boda formal, por qué no sabía que yo estaba embarazada.

¡Vas a llevar a Sicilia a un niño de casi un año!

–¿Y qué quieres que le cuente, la verdad? ¿Que huiste de mí sin decirme que estabas embarazada cuando una empleada del servicio te contó que yo era un mafioso?

¿Que me has escondido la existencia de mi hijo durante todo este tiempo?

¿Qué sería mejor, Bella ? –le espetó él.

Isabella miró los ojos verdes con puntitos de color ámbar.

Estaba sonriendo, pero su expresión era implacable.

–No lo sé –respondió por fin.

–Tenemos que contar una historia que sea creíble y que no se aleje demasiado de la verdad porque no me gusta mentirle a mi familia. No creo en la mentira, pero tengo un hijo y, por él, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta.

Al ver un brillo de determinación en sus ojos, Isabella lo creyó. Pero también creía que había más de una manera de conseguir algo. La vida estaba llena de posibilidades, siempre había opciones.

–No tenemos que casarnos para presentar a Tony como tu hijo. Lo es y siempre lo será –afirmó–. Yo creo que lo más sencillo sería que me presentases como la madre de Tony. Al menos de ese modo, tu madre solo se enfadaría conmigo.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

–Ah, quieres ser la mártir en esta historia.

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Me satisface saber que aún sientes algo por mí.

–Tampoco he dicho eso –se defendió ella–. Solo digo que tal vez sea mejor que tu madre no se enfade contigo.

–Se enfadará sin la menor duda. Pero soy un adulto y el cabeza de familia, así que podré soportarlo. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a mi madre y tú no debes tenerle miedo. Mientras hagas el papel de amante esposa, tarde o temprano te aceptará.

Las palabras «amante esposa» se repetían en la cabeza de Isabella una y otra vez. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Después de todo, era la hija de un gánster de Phoenix.

¿Por qué no iba a casarse con el jefe de un clan siciliano?

Pero entonces imaginó a su hermana… las llamas del coche que había explotado, la tinta negra sobre el papel blanco de los periódicos cubriendo los veintiún años de la vida de Jane.

Al menos había muerto rápidamente, pensó.

Al menos no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

–Tiene que haber otras opciones –insistió–. Algo que requiera menos…teatro.

–¿Y qué quieres que le diga, Bella , que eres la niñera de Tony? ¿Mi amante?

¿Qué papel quieres hacer en mi vida?

–La madre de Tony, sencillamente.

–Y lo serás, siempre que seas también la esposa del padre de Tony –replicó él–. Mi familia tiene un pasado oscuro, pero mi padre se esforzó mucho para cambiar eso y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Nadie debe saber que Anthony ha nacido fuera del matrimonio. No quiero que crezca sintiéndose avergonzado –añadió, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

–Pero no tiene por qué…

–La ceremonia tendrá lugar en media hora, cuando despierte el niño –la interrumpió Edward, levantándose–.

Busca algo apropiado que ponerte, algo elegante y festivo.

No espero que te vistas de blanco, pero algo de color plata o crema estaría bien. Después de todo, querremos tener un buen recuerdo de este día tan especial.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo**__** 4**_

Isabella echaba humo mientras buscaba algo adecuado en su maleta.

¿Plata o crema? ¿Algo para recordar aquel día tan especial?...Edward estaba loco.

El poder se le había subido a la cabeza. No iba a ponerse un vestido de fiesta para casarse con él porque aquella no era una ocasión especial.

Él insistía en que se casaran, era él quien estaba forzando su mano, pero no pensaba vestirse como una muñeca para hacer algo que no quería hacer.

No, se vestiría a su manera para la ocasión. Algo negro y aburrido dejaría bien claro lo que sentía, pensó.

Tuvo que sonreír mientras sacaba una blusa negra y una falda gris del fondo de la maleta. Gris y negro, los colores perfectos para el luto.

Media hora después, Edward estaba en el centro del salón, sujetando la mano de Isabella y recitando sus votos matrimoniales, con el comandante celebrando la ceremonia.

Isabella parecía haberse vestido para un funeral, con una blusa negra de cuello alto, una falda gris y el pelo sujeto en un moño. No llevaba maquillaje ni joyas y no podía parecer más triste aunque quisiera.

Pero recitó sus votos en voz clara, casi desafiante, y manteniendo la mano firme mientras él le ponía el anillo.

Después de declararlos marido y mujer, el comandante volvió a la cabina dejándolos solos para «celebrarlo» y la azafata apareció con más champán y una bandeja con aperitivos que Isabella no probó siquiera. Pero eso no lo molestaba.

Aquel no era un matrimonio por amor, sino algo que hacían por sentido del deber, por responsabilidad, para restaurar el honor de su familia.

–Isabella Cullen –murmuró–. La señora de Edward Cullen.

Ella levantó la barbilla con expresión desafiante.

Aparentemente, no le gustaba mucho el nombre.

–Ojalá pudiese decir que todo ha terminado, pero mañana no será fácil. Y tampoco el día siguiente, pero en una semana empezaremos a acostumbrarnos.

–Voy a tardar más de una semana en acostumbrarme a ser tu mujer.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

–Me refería a mi madre, pero supongo que tienes razón.

¿Cómo ibas a saber esta mañana que doce horas después estarías en Sicilia, casada conmigo?

–Tu comprensión es conmovedora –replicó Isabella, irónica.

–Mi comprensión me permite protegerte. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor en el último momento y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de frustración.

Parecía una monja en un funeral, pensó Edward. Pero también era el día de su boda y no dejaría que se hiciera la víctima cuando era Bella quien había provocado aquella situación.

–Desabrocha un poco esa blusa. Pareces una monja.

–Mejor.

–Al menos podrías sonreír un poco, actuar como si este no fuera el peor día de tu vida.

–Cuando en realidad lo es.

–¡Debería haberte dejado en la carretera! –exclamó Edward.

–Demasiado tarde. Me has traído aquí y ahora estamos casados.

–Y las mujeres deben someterse a sus maridos.

–¿En qué siglo vives? –le espetó Isabella.

Edward apretó los dientes. Bella no era la víctima en aquella situación. Era ella quien lo había engañado y él quien había vivido sin su hijo durante casi un año.

–Desabrocha un par de botones o lo haré yo mismo.

–¿Vamos a consumar el matrimonio aquí mismo?

¿Ahora?

–No tenía intención de hacerlo, pero si estás dispuesta…

–No, en absoluto.

–… y deseas ser mi esposa.

–Es lo último que deseo.

–… entonces puedes darme placer –siguió Edward como si no la hubiera oído–. Agradezco que seas tan sensible a mis necesidades.

–Si no recuerdo mal, tenías muchas necesidades.

Edward dio un paso adelante.

–Y tú suplicabas siempre.

–No te engañes a ti mismo –consiguió decir Isabella.

–No, en realidad eras tú quien no dejaba de halagarme.

Te asombraba lo que sentías conmigo. Querías saber si todos los hombres estaban tan bien dotados como yo, si aguantaban tanto…

–Estaba cansada de ser virgen, quería adquirir conocimiento y experiencia.

Pero ahora que he estado con otros hombres, sé lo que pueden hacer.

Edward dio otro paso adelante, pero Isabella no se arredró. Estaba provocándolo, pensó él, retándolo a perder el control.

–¿Y qué saben hacer esos hombres? –murmuró, excitado.

–Me hacen gritar de placer.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí.

–Veo que te has movido mucho.

–¿Por qué no? Entonces no era tu mujer.

–Pero ahora lo eres –dijo Edward, tomándola por la cintura con una mano y desabrochando los dos primeros botones de la blusa con la otra–. Y siempre lo serás, así que vamos a quitarnos esa blusa, ¿no te parece?

Las mejillas de Isabella eran ahora tan rojas como sus labios.

–¿Por qué no me quitas la falda y terminamos con esto de una vez?

Lo había dicho para avergonzarlo, pero Edward no se sentía avergonzado

en absoluto porque recordaba cuánto habían disfrutado juntos, lo intensos y apasionados que habían sido sus encuentros.

–¿Por qué ir tan deprisa?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con expresión desdeñosa.

–Tú no podrías darme placer por mucho que lo intentaras.

–¿Quieres provocarme?

–No intento provocarte, solo digo la verdad.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa. A pesar de todo, Isabella parecía decidida a jugar con él, algo que le resultaba a la vez turbador e inquietante.

Era o increíblemente valiente o ridículamente ingenua.

Bella sabía que él no era un hombre con el que se pudiera jugar. ¿Por qué jactarse de sus aventuras con otros hombres?

Valiente o ingenua, lo intrigaba.

Lo había intrigado en Estambul y en Bellagio. Y ahí estaba, acorralada en su avión, con su anillo en el dedo, burlándose de él. Retándolo.

Interesante, pensó. Muy poca gente se atrevía a retarlo y mucho menos una mujer que no le llegaba al hombro. Bella Swan era un completo enigma.

Pequeña, delgada, de rostro ovalado, altos pómulos y fuego en los ojos, diciendo que otros hombres la habían hecho gritar de placer. Pero él sabía que bajo el fuego de sus ojos había una horrible tristeza.

Lo había intuido cada noche, después de hacer el amor, cuando se abrazaba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Algunas noches, al notar la humedad de las lágrimas sobre su pecho, había sentido el deseo de salvarla, de protegerla.

Fue entonces cuando supo que la amaba, cuando decidió casarse con ella para ofrecerle una nueva vida. Y allí estaba, su mujer, pero en circunstancias totalmente diferentes a las que él había imaginado. Y eso lo intrigaba, pero dejaba su corazón frío.

–Ya veo –murmuró–. Quieres que diga cosas sucias, que te domine un poco antes de llevarte a la cama.

Isabella notó que le ardía la cara.

–No digas tonterías.

–Has sido tú quien ha sugerido que levantase tu falda.

¿Prefieres que lo haga de pie o que te tumbe sobre el respaldo del sofá y te tome por detrás? Recuerdo que te gustaba…

–Gustaba –lo interrumpió ella–. En pasado. Nunca he disfrutado contigo…

–Déjalo, Isabella –la interrumpió Edward a su vez–. Te conozco bien y sé que siempre has disfrutado conmigo. Y aunque hubieras estado con cien hombres después de mí, sé que ahora seguiría siendo igual.

–Yo no…

–Tú sí. Fácilmente.

Como para demostrarlo, Edward tomó su cara entre las manos y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Apenas estaba tocándola, pero la sentía temblar. Sabía que intentaba permanecer rígida, indiferente, pero podía notar el rápido pulso que latía en su cuello. Estaba ardiendo, jadeando suavemente de esa forma que siempre le había parecido tan erótica.

En lugar de seguir besándola, Edward metió la mano bajo su blusa y apartó una de las copas del sujetador para acariciar su pecho. Su piel era como el satén y eso lo excitó hasta un punto increíble.

Tomando uno de los pezones, lo apretó entre el índice y el pulgar, empujándola hacia su entrepierna mientras lo hacía y sintiendo que Isabella se arqueaba hacia él sin poder evitarlo. Pero fueron sus gemidos lo que le hizo perder la cabeza; esos gemidos de gatita hicieron que perdiese el control. Sin pensar, Edward levantó su falda para pasar las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar al elástico de las braguitas.

Sintió que estaba húmeda antes de tocarla y cuando pasó un dedo sobre el algodón entre sus piernas notó que se estremecía. Seguía siendo tan sensible como recordaba.

Bella lo deseaba y él era su marido. Y aunque no había pensado hacerle el amor ahí, en aquel mismo instante, el hombre primitivo que llevaba dentro reconoció que podía hacerlo y debía hacerlo. Porque Isabella era su mujer, porque siempre sería suya.

Metiendo un dedo bajo el elástico, la acarició sin la barrera de la tela y notó que estaba húmeda y cálida, tan cálida.

Cuando enterró un dedo en su húmeda cueva la oyó suspirar de placer y sintió que se apretaba contra él.

Edward siguió acariciándola hasta que se arqueó hacia su mano… y entonces los dos supieron que no era suficiente.

Nunca sería suficiente. La suya era una relación física intensa y estaba decidido a poseerla.

La fea falda gris desapareció, seguida de las braguitas y los zapatos. Bella estaba medio desnuda, pero no temblaba de miedo. No, Edward sabía que Isabella, su flamante esposa, temblaba de deseo.

La colocó sobre el respaldo del sofá, con el trasero en pompa, y pasó una mano entre sus nalgas y por los hinchados labios. De inmediato notó que contraía los músculos y volvió a pasar la mano hasta que Bella empezó a mover las caderas, desesperada.

Edward separó más sus piernas antes de colocarse tras ella, de rodillas para acariciar su clítoris con la lengua hasta que Bella le suplicó que la hiciera suya.

Pero él se negó. Quería tenerla temblando, suplicando hasta que terminase en su boca.

–Por favor, Edward –murmuró Isabella, mientras él seguía dándole placer con la lengua–. Por favor, por favor…

Pero Edward no le hizo caso. No le daría lo que pedía hasta que la hiciese llegar al orgasmo. De modo que siguió lamiéndola y chupándola, cubriendo los sedosos pliegues con los labios y rozando el capullo escondido con la punta de la lengua hasta que ella se rompió, gimiendo mientras llegaba al orgasmo, estremeciéndose.

Edward supo que era un auténtico bárbaro cuando liberó su miembro sin quitarse los pantalones. Vestido, se enterró en ella cuando aún estaba temblando.

Era primitivo hacerlo de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo porque estaba a punto de explotar.

Sujetando sus caderas con las dos manos, la tomó con profundas embestidas, rugiendo de placer aunque se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. En su corazón, sabía que una mujer necesitaba más ternura. En su corazón, una vez había querido amarla, no meramente poseerla.

Se sintió aún más bárbaro cuando Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras llegaba de nuevo al clímax, gritando más fuerte que antes.

Edward se derramó dentro de ella y se le ocurrió que así era como se había quedado embarazada de Anthony. No hubo protección la primera vez, aunque sí la habían usado a partir de entonces. Pero solo había hecho falta una vez y tal vez volvería a pasar…

Agotado, se apartó de ella. Había esperado sentir algo: placer, remordimiento, alivio, pero solo sentía dolor.

Dolor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía dolor cuando era Isabella quien lo había engañado?

Furioso por tan extraña emoción, se dio la vuelta para no tener que mirarla.

–Creo que me va a gustar la vida de casado.

Isabella no dijo nada. Le temblaban las piernas. Era como si hubiera explotado una bomba y ella estuviese entre los escombros. Sin decir nada, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

Odiaba llorar, pero no lloraba de desesperación, sino de furia.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma, con él, por haberla hecho disfrutar. Porque había disfrutado y mucho.

Era débil.

Era patética.

Pero le había encantado hacer el amor de esa manera tan primitiva, tan apasionada. Aún podía sentir el calor de Edward entre las piernas, la presión de sus manos en las caderas.

Se había traicionado a sí misma como su padre había traicionado a los mafiosos. Y tal vez sus pecados no eran de la misma magnitud, pero el lazo genético estaba ahí y, aparentemente, la misma debilidad de carácter.

Suspirando, se desnudó para meterse bajo la ducha. El agua estaba fría, pero eso era mejor que los efectos de su enfebrecido deseo.

Mientras se lavaba, se decía a sí misma que no era su mujer en realidad.

Aunque una vocecita le decía: «Siempre desearás a Edward».

Y temía que fuese verdad a pesar de todo porque había una conexión entre ellos, algo que no podía controlar.

Isabella hizo una mueca mientras se pasaba el jabón entre las piernas. Era la primera vez que mantenía relaciones sexuales desde que se marchó de la villa de Bellagio, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo…

Tenía que concentrarse, se dijo, intentando contener las lágrimas. Tenía que ser astuta y pensar en lo que pasaría cuando llegasen a Sicilia.

Llegaría a Catania como la esposa de Edward y aunque, supuestamente, debería sentirse respetada por ello, la apresurada ceremonia en el avión no había sido precisamente romántica u honorable. Estaba casada con él, pero eso no evitaba sus miedos o su sensación de estar completamente sola.

Seguía siendo vulnerable y en Sicilia necesitaría la protección de Edward.

Si su madre era tan religiosa, no aceptaría una unión que no fuera por la iglesia… sí, eso era lo que debían hacer. Y rápido.

Isabella se vistió y secó su pelo con cuidado. Estaba poniéndose los pendientes cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta. Era María, con Tony en brazos.

–Mamá… –balbuceó el niño, alargando los bracitos hacia ella.

Isabella tomó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, respirando su aroma a colonia infantil. Su niño, su hijo.

– E l signor ha dicho que la cena se servirá en quince minutos –anunció María.

–¿Tony cenará con nosotros?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que no, aunque Anthony estará con ustedes unos minutos.

–Ya casi he terminado de arreglarme –murmuró Isabella, devolviéndole al niño antes de colocarse frente al espejo para hacerse un moño.

Con el pelo recogido, el jersey plateado y los pantalones de color gris, casi podía pasar por elegante. Con los labios pintados y una pulsera de plata en la muñeca, tenía un aspecto sereno, fuerte.

Y eso estaba bien porque tenía un propósito: convencer a Edward de que debían casarse de nuevo y esta vez en una ceremonia religiosa, frente a su familia y sus amigos.

Unos minutos después se reunía con él en el salón del jet. Con el pelo echado hacia atrás, una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, estaba tan elegante como siempre.

Debería odiarlo, pero no podía hacerlo y tampoco podía engañarse a sí misma: lo deseaba de nuevo. ¿Solo había pasado una hora desde que hicieron el amor en aquel mismo salón?

Pero el deseo tenía un precio y ella sabía que los que necesitaban a alguien le entregaban el poder.

Desde que era una niña había estado a merced de otros. Primero su padre, luego del gobierno. Entre los doce y los veinte años había vivido en cinco estados diferentes, con cuatro identidades diferentes. Cada nueva identidad requería una imagen nueva, un nuevo nombre, otra historia familiar.

Al principio había sido difícil recordar los guiones que preparaba el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Lee Black en Ashford, Oregón, Carol Cooper en Fountain Hill's, Arizona, Anne Johnson en Fredericksburg, Texas, Isabella Swan en Visalia, California.

Luego dejó de ser difícil porque dejó de importarle. Era más fácil no hacer amigos. ¿Para qué hacer amigos si en un par de años tendrían que mudarse de nuevo? En el Programa de Protección de Testigos no se podía intercambiar números de teléfono o direcciones de correo electrónico. En el Programa de Protección de Testigos sencillamente uno desaparecía de la faz de la tierra.

La falta de estabilidad y el miedo habían hecho que la chica inocente que había sido una vez, la chica que adoraba a su padre, se convirtiera en la mujer que era hoy.

Desde que se marchó de casa para ir a la universidad había tenido un solo objetivo: ser completamente independiente. Había hecho un máster en Turismo y Gestión Hotelera porque quería viajar, tomar sus propias decisiones y no depender de nadie.

Y había estado a punto de conseguir todo eso. En Estambul era feliz con su trabajo, con su apartamento, con su círculo de amigos. Pero ahí conoció a Edward y desde entonces nada había sido lo mismo.

Había renunciado a todo desde la primera noche, sin saberlo siquiera.

–Sigo sin acostumbrarme a ese pelo rubio –dijo él.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó Isabella, cambiándose a Tony de brazo.

–No te lo has teñido para complacerme –respondió Edward–, sino para esconder al niño de mí.

–Sí, es cierto.

–Y no vas a pedirme disculpas siquiera.

–Hice lo que me pareció que debía hacer –respondió Isabella–. Pero eso ha quedado atrás. Ahora eres mi marido y, contigo a mi lado, no tengo nada que temer.

Edward la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

–No tienes nada que temer mientras seas sincera conmigo. Mientras pueda confiar en ti –dijo luego, alargando los brazos para tomar a su hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo**__** 5**_

Isabella le entregó al niño esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

No tenía nada que temer mientras fuera sincera con él, había dicho.

De modo que tenía todo que temer porque no podía serlo. No podía contarle su pasado hasta que supiera que podía confiar en él de verdad porque sus secretos eran muy peligrosos.

Jane había compartido su historia con la persona equivocada y por eso había perdido la vida. Pero ella no cometería el mismo error.

Al ver que Edward sostenía a su hijo en brazos le sorprendió que Tony no llorase o se pusiera rígido como solía hacer con los extraños. Al contrario, parecía contento, feliz.

Era increíble.

Los dos tenían el mismo pelo cobrizo y la misma expresión intensa, aunque los ojos de Tony eran oscuros y profundos como chocolate y los de Edward de color ámbar oscuro.

–Pareces acostumbrado a tener niños en brazos –comentó Isabella, intentando entender las contradictorias emociones que experimentaba. Nada de aquello debería estar pasando. Estar ahí, con Edward, era su mayor miedo y, sin embargo, nada malo había ocurrido hasta el momento. Tal vez no ocurriría.

–Tengo cuatro sobrinas y tres sobrinos –respondió él.

–¿Tus hermanos viven cerca de tu casa?

–Dos de ellos sí. Los otros dos viven fuera del país, pero nos vemos siempre que podemos. Nada es más importante que la familia.

Isabella tragó saliva. Ésas eran las mismas palabras que su padre había pronunciado cuando ella era una niña.

Sus dos expresiones favoritas habían sido: «No hay nada más importante que la familia» y «La familia lo es todo». Pero no lo decía de corazón.

O tal vez sí, antes de verse consumido por la avaricia y la ambición.

Siempre había sido un hombre alegre, encantador pero, de la noche a la mañana, todo cambió por completo. Incluso catorce años después de su confesión seguía siendo un hombre perseguido. Había hecho lo impensable: delatar a su gente. Y la mafia se había vuelto contra él.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo por fin.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Edward.

Isabella intentó sonreír, pero apenas le salió una mueca.

Descubrir a los doce años que el padre al que tanto quería era un traidor, un cobarde y un mafioso le había roto el corazón. Había vivido con esa vergüenza desde entonces.

–Sí, estoy bien.

Lo que necesitaba era olvidar que era la hija de Frank Giordano. Pero estando casada con Edward no podría olvidarlo nunca. Y nunca sería perdonada.

–Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Tal vez, si se lo contaba, la perdonaría. Tal vez incluso lo entendería. Pero entonces recordó a Jane…

¿Habría pensado Jane lo mismo sobre su novio, el chico al que quería llevar a casa para presentarle a sus padres? ¿Habría hecho Félix que confiase en él? ¿Le habría abierto Jane su corazón pensando que por fin había encontrado a alguien que iba a protegerla?

Tenía que sobrevivir, se dijo. A toda costa. Y tenía que asegurarse de que su hijo sobreviviera también, de modo que no podía decir nada.

–¿Te sientes culpable por haberme tratado con tanta descortesía? –le preguntó.

–Prácticamente has llorado de placer –replicó él–. Y me alegro de haberte satisfecho.

–¿Es así como va a ser nuestra relación, vas a tomar lo que quieras cuando quieras?

–Por supuesto. Eres mi mujer.

–Pero tú me haces sentir como si fuese una cualquiera.

En cuanto lo dijo empezó a tener dudas. ¿De verdad se había sentido como una cualquiera o, sencillamente, Edward la había poseído como sabía hacerlo, del todo, completamente?

Isabella abrió la boca para retirar sus palabras, pero se detuvo cuando la azafata entró empujando un carrito con aperitivos.

Edward puso al niño en sus brazos.

–Dile a María que le dé el biberón y que iremos a verlo después de cenar.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Isabella abrió una botella de agua mineral con manos temblorosas.

–¿Una cualquiera? –repitió Edward–. Eso es horrible, Bella . No vuelvas a usar esa expresión. Eres mi esposa y no voy a permitir que te desprecies a ti misma, o nuestra relación, de esa manera.

¿Relación? ¿Qué relación? No había relación entre ellos. Él era el dictador, el emperador y ella su prisionera, su esclava.

–No tenemos una relación –dijo Isabella por fin.

–Entonces construiremos una.

Ella apartó la mirada.

–Ya, claro.

–Empezando esta misma noche –insistió Edward–. ¿Por qué no te pusiste ese conjunto para la ceremonia, Bella ?

Hubiera sido más adecuado.

–Para mí no.

–¿Por qué no?

Isabella respiró profundamente.

–Porque estaba furiosa. Una mujer no sueña con casarse a toda prisa en un avión, en una ceremonia celebrada por el comandante. Sin testigos, sin familia, sin amigos. Ni siquiera estaba presente nuestro hijo.

–El objetivo no era tener una boda formal, sino proteger a Anthony y darle mi apellido.

–Me has preguntado por qué no me había puesto un atuendo más festivo y ésa es la respuesta –insistió ella–.

No me sentía alegre. No me siento alegre.

Edward la estudió en silencio durante unos segundos.

–¿Habrías preferido una boda por la iglesia?

–Sí.

–No sabía que fueras religiosa.

–Me educaron en un colegio católico.

–No me lo habías contado nunca.

–Tú no me habías preguntado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos y, por fin, Edward la miró a los ojos.

–Los votos que hemos hecho son importantes para mí, a pesar de que la ceremonia haya sido tan apresurada.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo no estoy tan segura. No tenemos fotografías, no lo sabe nadie. No puedo dejar de pensar que algún día Tony se preguntará por qué nos casamos de ese modo y si nos sentíamos avergonzados…

–Eso es ridículo –la interrumpió él.

–Lo sé, es una tontería. Que yo hubiera imaginado una boda con flores y un bonito vestido de novia no significa que vaya a tenerla. Lo importante es Tony y ésa debería ser mi única preocupación.

Isabella lo observó conteniendo el aliento mientras se servía un whisky, pero Edward no dijo nada.

Cenaron en silencio, con él haciendo el papel de anfitrión atento. Hablaron sobre temas seguros: su mutuo afecto por Turquía, sus ciudades europeas

favoritas y sobre la fabulosa costa dálmata, como si los dos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer lo posible por llevarse bien.

¿De verdad podían empezar de nuevo? ¿Podrían hacer que aquella relación funcionase?

–No somos del todo incompatibles –dijo Edward por fin, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos–. A los dos nos gusta el sexo y, aparentemente, seguimos disfrutando juntos.

Para Isabella eso fue como un jarro de agua fría.

–¿Y eso es suficiente para ti?

–No debería serlo, pero tenemos a Anthony y ésa es una responsabilidad compartida.

Y una responsabilidad terriblemente importante. De hecho, Isabella no podía imaginar nada más importante.

–Sí, es cierto.

–Tal vez celebrar otra ceremonia no sería tan mala idea.

Podríamos renovar los votos en la capilla de mi familia, rodeados de los nuestros. Sería bueno tenerlos de nuestro lado.

–¿No lo estarán ahora?

–No, no todos.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Isabella.

Edward sonrió.

–Tú no eres siciliana.

Después de cenar fueron a ver a Tony, que jugaba con un cochecito de juguete junto a uno de los guardaespaldas mientras María observaba la escena sentada en un sillón.

Isabella pensó entonces que en el mundo de Edward, Tony sería casi de la realeza. Tratado como un príncipe, protegido, mimado. Al fin y al cabo, era el heredero al trono de su padre.

Ésa era a la vez una terrible verdad y una aterradora realidad. Tony ya no era su hijo, su niño. Se había convertido en Anthony Cullen y algún día heredaría el poder de su padre.

Se quedaron en la habitación un rato, con Edward hablando con sus guardaespaldas como si fueran amigos.

Cuando terminó, tomó a Tony en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación de Isabella, donde habían instalado el moisés que le servía de cuna.

Con él observándola, Isabella bañó al niño y luego le puso un pijamita azul antes de meterlo en el moisés.

–Todos los niños del mundo deben llevar un pijamita como ese.

–Es importante que duerman cómodos y no se enreden con la ropa.

Edward se quedó callado un momento.

–Imagino que no habrá sido fácil criarlo sola.

–No, no lo ha sido –respondió ella–. Especialmente al principio. Estaba tan cansada… apenas pegaba ojo por las noches.

–¿Y tenías alguien que te ayudase?

–No.

–¿Ni siquiera tu madre?

–Hace años que no la veo.

Edward la observó preparando un biberón.

–¿Anthony te ha dado algún problema, algún susto?

–No, pero me preocupaba mucho. Durante los primeros seis meses despertaba a todas horas para comprobar que seguía respirando. Me daba pánico cerrar los ojos y que le ocurriese algo.

–¿Te refieres al síndrome de la muerte súbita?

–Sí, entre otras cosas.

–Uno de mis primos perdió un hijo de ese modo. Fue terrible para ellos.

–No me imagino nada más horrible –murmuró Isabella, acariciando la cabecita de su hijo.

–Yo tampoco.

–¿Tu primo tenía más hijos?

–Sí, una niña de tres años –Edward sacudió la cabeza–.

Pero Christopher, el padre, perdió la vida seis meses más tarde. Fue un momento muy duro para la familia.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Años antes, un emigrante siciliano llamado Christopher había muerto en Phoenix cuando su padre lo acusó de traicionar a la mafia de la ciudad. Christopher decía ser inocente y negó conexión alguna con la mafia, pero eso no lo salvó.

–¿Cómo… murió?

–Le dispararon.

–¿Y dónde ocurrió eso?

–En Estados Unidos.

–¿En qué ciudad?

Edward la miró, sorprendido.

–¿Eso importa?

Isabella negó con la cabeza, pero ella sabía que sí importaba. Importaba mucho.

–¿Decías en serio lo de renovar los votos en la capilla de tu familia? –le preguntó entonces para cambiar de tema.

–Sí, claro. Siempre que no te vistas de gris.

–No lo haré, te lo prometo.

–Muy bien –Edward se levantó, alto, imponen te–.

Entonces tendremos que buscar un vestido de novia apropiado.

–No hace falta…

–¿Cómo que no? Si vamos a hacerlo, tendremos que hacerlo bien. Debe ser la boda que sueña toda mujer.

Después de decir eso salió de la habitación y Isabella se quedó pensativa. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué debía hacer una mujer que estaba casada pero no se sentía casada?

Al final, apagó la luz y cuando Tony se quedó dormido se tumbó en la cama para mirarlo. Despierto le robaba el corazón, dormido se lo rompía. Era tan dulce con su pijamita azul, los ojitos cerrados, las manitas levantadas sobre la cabeza y las regordetas mejillas rojas como dos manzanas.

Resultaba difícil creer que un año antes hubiera estado embarazada, que tantas cosas hubieran cambiado desde entonces. Era imposible, mágico.

Al principio no quería creer que estaba embarazada porque, aunque no le había bajado la regla, no tenía ningún síntoma. Pero, por fin, acudió al ginecólogo y él le confirmó que estaba de siete semanas y que, si no estaba equivocado, parecía ser un niño.

Un niño.

En ese momento, tumbada en la camilla del ginecólogo, Isabella había jurado que nunca sería como su padre. Su hijo tendría una vida normal, una vida feliz.

Tan alejada del crimen organizado como fuera posible.

Durante el resto del embarazo se sintió segura, convencida de haber tomado la decisión acertada. Tan segura estaba que a los sietes meses volvió a Estados Unidos para que Tony naciera en su país. Se instaló en Bellingham, Washington, un pueblecito universitario en la frontera con Canadá y encontró un apartamento de alquiler por un precio razonable cerca de Fair Haven, el distrito histórico de la ciudad lleno de cafés, librerías y tiendas de antigüedades.

El parto de Tony no fue complicado y Isabella volvió a su apartamento dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida.

Pero entonces apareció el destino.

Un mes después del nacimiento de Tony, Isabella estaba paseando con el cochecito, disfrutando del sol de mayo cuando se encontró con una mujer con la que había trabajado en Estambul. No era ni una amiga ni una enemiga, solo una conocida, pero las dos se quedaron sorprendidas al encontrarse ahí, tan lejos de Turquía.

Al principio, Isabella se sintió alarmada, pero enseguida recordó que la mujer no sabía nada de su relación con Edward, de modo que no había nada que temer.

Y se equivocó.

Unas semanas después de ese encuentro, recibió una llamada de Edward, que sabía lo del niño y quería saber si era hijo suyo.

Isabella le dijo que no, pero él insistió, exigiendo una prueba de ADN…consecuencia: Isabella salió huyendo.

Y así empezaron unos meses de persecución, casi el juego del gato y el ratón.

Si no se hubiera encontrado con esa mujer del hotel Ciragan Palace, Edward nunca habría sabido nada de su hijo.

Ésa había sido su esperanza, su plan.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y Edward asomó la cabeza.

–¿Anthony está dormido?

–Sí.

–Entonces, ven conmigo. María vendrá enseguida para pasar la noche con él…

–No quiero dejar solo a Tony –lo interrumpió Isabella.

–No le va a pasar nada.

–Yo siempre duermo con él.

–Tendrás que dejar de hacerlo tarde o temprano. Isabella miró a su hijo en el moisés, con el corazón encogido.

–Pero aún no.

Edward la estudió un momento, su expresión inescrutable.

–Muy bien, entonces dormiremos aquí. Vuelvo enseguida.

Isabella saltó de la cama para ponerse el único camisón que había llevado consigo, uno de franela con botones que le llegaba por los tobillos. Era un camisón perfecto para darle el pecho a Tony, pero no precisamente sexy.

Se cepilló los dientes a toda prisa y estaba metiéndose en la cama cuando Edward volvió a la habitación con un pijama gris y una bata de seda negra.

Nerviosa, Isabella se volvió del lado del moisés y, con los ojos cerrados, escuchó cada paso de Edward hasta que se tumbó en la cama. Por un momento, no podía respirar.

Había soñado con aquello tantas veces desde que se marchó de la villa de Bellagio, deseando lo que no podía tener. Porque no podía tenerlo, no era sensato. Edward era un peligro para ella en todos los sentidos.

Pero su corazón lo deseaba, siempre lo había deseado.

–Puedes respirar –escuchó su voz entonces.

–Estoy respirando.

–Apenas.

Isabella sonrió en la oscuridad. Aquel era el Edward al que deseaba, el hombre que la había hecho sentir querida.

–No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

–Yo creo que sí –Edward le pasó un brazo por la cintura para apretarla contra él y Isabella sintió el roce de sus labios en la nuca–. Relájate y duerme un poco. Mañana estaremos en Sicilia y no te habrás dado ni cuenta.

Milagrosamente, Isabella logró conciliar el sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en la cama. Con el ceño arrugado, miró el reloj en la mesita… habían pasado seis horas. Asombroso porque no dormía de un tirón desde que tuvo a Tony.

Después de llamar a la puerta con los nudillos, María entró en la habitación con una bandeja.

–Buenos días. El signor ha pensado que querría comer algo antes de aterrizar.

Isabella se sentó en la cama, mirando a Tony que sonreía en su moisés.

–¿Aterrizaremos pronto?

–En menos de una hora.

María se llevó al niño para que Isabella pudiese desayunar tranquilamente.

Estar sola por la mañana era un lujo inesperado, pero ésa era la vida de Edward: dinero, confort. Y resultaba demasiado fácil acostumbrarse.

Una vez vestida, Isabella se dirigió al salón.

–¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó Edward.

–Sí, muy bien, gracias.

–Pero muy inquieta. Me has estado dando patadas toda la noche.

–¿Por eso te fuiste de la cama?

–Me levanté hace una hora para pedirle a María que te sirviera el desayuno.

–Ah, no lo sabía.

–Aparentemente, hay muchas cosas que no sabes –Edward hizo una pausa para mirarla detenidamente–.

Como hay muchas cosas que yo no entiendo sobre ti.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo**__** 6**_

Isabella no preguntó qué había querido decir y María apareció con el niño justo antes de que tuvieran que abrocharse los cinturones.

Con Tony sobre sus rodillas, esperó hasta que, por fin, las ruedas del Boeing tocaron la pista. Una vez en el suelo, besó la cabecita de su hijo, agradeciendo haber aterrizado sin problemas.

–Tienes ojeras –dijo Edward.

–No debería, he dormido muy bien. En general, me despierto cada dos horas para comprobar si Tony está bien.

–Deberías haber tenido ayuda con el niño.

Isabella sabía lo que quería decir: que si hubiera acudido a él, no habría tenido que pelear sola.

–Dormirás mejor cuando Anthony tenga su propia habitación. Y la tendrá en mi casa. Hay sitio para que María duerma con él por si la necesitásemos…

–Me gusta tener a Tony cerca por la noche –lo interrumpió Isabella–. No me imagino durmiendo sin él.

–Y yo no puedo imaginarme haciendo el amor con mi mujer si el niño está delante –replicó Edward–. Anthony estará bien en su propia habitación. Confía en mí.

–¿Qué sabes tú de niños?

–No mucho, pero puedo leer libros igual que cualquiera.

Además, recuerda que tengo sobrinos.

Isabella se mordió los labios para no replicar mientras miraba por la ventanilla de lavión. El sol aún no se había levantado del todo y el cielo estaba limpio de nubes.

–Dices que parezco cansada. ¿Crees que debería maquillarme?

–No es necesario, estás bien. Solo tienes que ser tú misma.

Ah, ahí estaba el dilema. Después de caer en los brazos de Edward, después de tantos meses huyendo de él, Isabella ya no sabía quién era.

–Como si eso fuera fácil.

–¿No lo es?

–No, no lo es.

–¿Por qué?

Le gustaría decirle que había vivido en muchos sitios diferentes, con nombres diferentes. Le gustaría contarle cuántas veces se había quedado callada en un aula o una cafetería de instituto, temiendo decir algo inapropiado o que la pusiera en peligro.

Lee, Carol, Anne, Isabella.

–¿Por qué no? –insistió Edward.

–Tú siempre has vivido en el mismo sitio y te has criado con la misma gente. Nunca has tenido que ser nadie más que Edward Cullen. Para mí ha sido diferente.

–¿Te mudabas a menudo cuando eras pequeña?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué, tu padre era militar?

Isabella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ¿Su padre militar, su padre un hombre honrado?

–No, no es eso.

–¿A qué se dedicaba?

A mentir, a traicionar. Pero no podía decírselo.

–Marketing. Ventas y cosas así.

El jet se había detenido en la pista de una pequeña terminal ejecutiva.

–¿Y nunca quisiste trabajar con él? –le preguntó Edward.

–No –Isabella se levantó, colocándose a Tony sobre una cadera–. ¿Y tú? –le preguntó–. ¿Tu padre quería que trabajases con él?

–No, todo lo contrario. Me suplicó que hiciera otra cosa, pero no lo hice.

–¿Por qué no?

–Soy un Cullen y mi padre me necesitaba.

La puerta del jet se abrió en ese momento y Edward la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a bajar por la escalerilla. Esa mañana se sentía bien con un vestido marrón y zapatos de ante del mismo color. Lo único que le faltaba eran unas gafas de sol y casi podría parecer una estrella de cine.

Una fila de coches negros, todos con las ventanillas tintadas, los esperaba en la pista. Edward siempre viajaba con un pequeño séquito, por supuesto. Era muy rico y un Cullen, de modo que debía tener cuidado.

Pero, de repente, una mujer rubia salió de uno de los coches.

–Nunca me hace caso –se quejó Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Le dije que no viniera.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Isabella.

–Mi madre.

–¿Tu madre?

Hasta ese momento casi la emocionaba estar en Catania. Le gustaba viajar por las posibilidades de conocer un sitio nuevo… pero la emoción desapareció abruptamente.

–No será fácil –dijo Edward en voz baja–. Pero recuerda que sobrevivirás.

–¿Perro ladrador, poco mordedor?

–Nadie ha muerto todavía por culpa de uno de sus mordiscos.

–Ah, eso es muy consolador.

Edward sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

–Mi madre debe pensar que somos felices y estamos enamorados. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Isabella apretó los labios. Había algo adictivo en los besos de Edward.

–Lo intentaré.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

–Buena suerte.

Mientras sus tacones repiqueteaban sobre el asfalto de la pista, Isabella no podía dejar de mirar a la madre de Edward. Tenía un aspecto muy juvenil con su traje azul hielo con pespuntes en color crema y zapatos de tacón a juego.

Llevaba el pelo sujeto en un elegante moño francés, un estilo que destacaba sus elegantes facciones…

¿Cómo podía aquella mujer ser la madre de Edward?

–Madre, te presento a mi esposa, Bella –dijo él después de abrazarla–. Mi madre, Esme.

De cerca, Isabella vio que no era tan joven como había creído, pero tampoco parecía una mujer de más de cincuenta años. No sabía si era genética o tecnología, pero Esme parecía la hermana de Edward.

–Encantada de conocerla –la saludó, ofreciéndole su mano.

Esme no se molestó en estrecharla.

–Tú eres la mujer que ha atrapado a mi hijo.

Ah, de modo que eso era lo que creía. Edward, su adorado hijo, había sido engañado por una buscavidas estadounidense. Isabella desearía ser tan manipuladora como creía aquella mujer.

–He oído hablar mucho sobre usted.

–Qué curioso, yo no he oído nada sobre ti –replicó Esme.

Edward señaló el coche después de aclararse la garganta.

–Madre, ¿por qué no esperamos hasta llegar a casa?

–¿Por qué no vas en un coche con el niño? –sugirió ella–. De ese modo, Isabella y yo iremos en otro y podremos conocernos un poco mejor.

En opinión de Isabella, era una malísima idea, pero no podía decirlo.

–¿Te parece bien, Bella ?

–Sí, claro. Ningún problema.

–Seguramente será buena idea. De esa forma, tendrás una aliada antes de conocer al resto de la familia.

Isabella no tuvo más remedio que subir al coche con Esme mientras Edward, que había tomado a Tony en brazos, subía a otro de los vehículos.

–¿Has estado alguna vez en Sicilia? –le preguntó Esme.

–No, nunca.

La madre de Edward tamborileó con las uñas sobre el elegante bolso.

–¿Tu familia es siciliana?

–No.

–¿Italiana?

Su padre lo era, pero no podía decírselo.

–No, alemana y escocesa, con un poco de irlandesa y francesa por parte de mi madre.

–Pero has estado en Bellagio.

–Sí, he estado ahí.

–La villa es preciosa.

–Extraordinaria.

–¿Has conducido el Lamborghini?

–No, el Ferrari.

–Es una buena vida, ¿no? Los coches, las casas, las joyas.

Isabella suspiró. A ella le importaban muchas cosas, pero no el dinero.

–Edward es un hombre maravilloso, inteligente y atractivo. Su dinero no es lo más importante.

–Pero tener dinero está muy bien.

–Si hubiera querido un marido rico, podría haberlo buscado en Estados Unidos, sin las complicaciones de una familia difícil.

Esme la fulminó con la mirada y Isabella se dio cuenta de que probablemente había cometido un error táctico, pero no había forma de echarse atrás. O tal vez sí.

–Aunque mi familia no es mucho mejor. Tampoco ellos aprueban mi relación con Edward.

–Lo dices como si fuerais Romeo y Julieta.

–Sin el trágico final, espero.

–¿Por qué no les gusta Edward a tus padres?

–Saben que venimos de entornos diferentes y tenemos diferentes valores.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Como usted misma ha dicho…

–Llámame de tú –la interrumpió Esme.

–No somos italianos –siguió Isabella–. Y aunque yo me eduqué en un colegio católico, no suelo ir a misa. Pero tengo entendido que tu familia es muy religiosa.

–¿Entonces por qué se casó Edward contigo?

–Por amor.

Esme la miró en silencio durante unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

–¿Esperas que me lo crea?

Isabella abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella no le dio oportunidad.

–¿Crees que no tengo contactos? Sé que os casasteis en el avión y que tú no querías hacerlo. Solo lo hiciste por el niño. Puedes engañar a mi hijo, pero a mí no. Vuestra relación es una mentira, ¿verdad?

–No. Yo adoro a Edward.

–¿Entonces por qué no he sabido nada de ti hasta ahora?

Isabella tragó saliva.

–No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

–¡Soy su madre!

–Y yo soy su mujer.

Hicieron el resto del viaje en completo silencio y veinte minutos después llegaron al pueblo de Palermo. Catania, la segunda ciudad más importante de Sicilia, era muy ruidosa y llena de gente de dudosa reputación, mientras Palermo era un sitio tranquilo rodeado de olivos y limoneros, con el castillo normando de la familia Cullen como centinela.

Era una mañana clara, con un precioso cielo azul, y desde la salida de Palermo hasta la entrada del castillo podía verse el monte Etna y el valle de Simeto.

Isabella y Esme llegaron las primeras y estaban esperando cuando Edward salió del coche con Tony en brazos.

–¿Qué tal el viaje?

–Bien –respondió Isabella, sin mirarlo.

–Las dos estamos aquí, ¿no? –replicó Esme, arqueando una elegante ceja antes de dirigirse a la enorme puerta de madera claveteada.

–Parece que ha sido un viaje interesante –bromeó Edward.

–Sí, mucho –asintió ella, tomando a Tony en brazos.

–¿Te ha hecho muchas preguntas?

–Sí.

–¿Ha sido directa?

–Más bien grosera –respondió ella–. No le gusto en absoluto.

–No te conoce.

–Pero no cree que tú y yo debamos estar juntos.

–Tú pensabas lo mismo hasta hace poco –le recordó él–. Bueno, olvidémonos de mi madre. Ven, quiero enseñarte el castillo.

Por los inmensos muros del siglo XII, Isabella había imaginado que el interior sería oscuro y frío. Sin embargo, el castillo era casi tan alegre por dentro como la villa de Bellagio. Todo era claro y cálido, las paredes, los suelos y las tapicerías en tonos crema y blanco.

Como Tony parecía cansado, la visita fue breve, pero Isabella no necesitaba muchas descripciones para enamorarse de aquel sitio. El castillo tenía una calidez que permeaba los gruesos muros y las habitaciones de techos altísimos y enormes ventanales por los que entraba el delicioso aroma de los limoneros.

Subiendo por la impresionante escalinata de piedra, llegaron al tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones de Edward y también un cuarto para Tony.

Isabella se quedó perpleja. Las paredes estaban pintadas del color del mar, con pececitos de colores. Tenía el suelo enmoquetado y desde las ventanas se veía el jardín.

–¿Has hecho todo esto para Tony? –exclamó–. Es maravilloso…

–¿Creías que no iba a atender debidamente a mi hijo?

–No, claro que no. Sé que puedes darle todo lo que necesite.

–Mientras sean cosas materiales.

Isabella no dijo nada. ¿Para qué?

–Porque solo valgo para eso, ¿no? Dinero, contactos, prestigio.

–Yo no he dicho eso –se defendió ella.

–¿Pero no es lo que piensas? Tú eras feliz conmigo hasta que descubriste que no era tu perfecto príncipe azul y saliste huyendo. Desapareciste sin decir una palabra –le recordó Edward–. Esta habitación ha estado vacía durante diez meses… diez meses en los que te he buscado, gastándome cientos de miles de dólares en investigadores, siguiendo todas las pistas posibles.

Durante diez meses he esperado para conocer a mi hijo y durante todo ese tiempo pensaba que la única razón por la que no estaba aquí era por ti, Isabella Swan.

–Ya te dije por qué me marché. No voy a volver a disculparme.

–Sé sincera, no lamentas haber evitado que lo conociera, lo que lamentas es que te haya encontrado –insistió él.

Sí, era cierto, lo lamentaba. Pero para conservar a Tony, haría lo que tuviese que hacer.

–No creo que sea buena idea seguir hablando de eso.

La cuestión es que ahora estamos aquí.

–¿Por qué huiste, Isabella? Tenías que saber que me portaría bien con él, que siempre lo trataría con cariño.

Como te trataba a ti.

–Eso fue antes.

–¿Antes? –repitió Edward–. ¿Antes de qué? ¿Antes de que inventaras que yo era un villano?

–Yo no he inventado nada. Todo está ahí, en Internet.

Puede leerlo cualquiera.

–No es cierto.

–Hay docenas de historias, de artículos.

–¿Y tú crees todo lo que aparece en Internet?

–No siempre.

–Pero sí creíste lo que decían sobre mí.

–¿Por qué iban a mentir?

Edward la estudió, en silencio, durante unos segundos.

–¿Por qué? Porque sí, sencillamente.

–Muy bien, ahora es tu oportunidad. Dime la verdad, Edward. ¿Eres…? –¿Un mafioso? Has visto demasiadas películas.

–Las películas reflejan la realidad y tú lo sabes.

–¿Y qué sabes tú, Bella ? Pareces ser una experta en mascaradas y juegos de todo tipo.

Isabella apartó la mirada. ¿Y si sabía sobre ella más de lo que pensaba? ¿Y si sabía lo que no quería que supiera?

Pero no quería pensar eso, tenía que ser valiente.

–Sé que Sicilia tiene una larga y complicada historia de mafiosos, lo sabe todo el mundo. Sé que el gobierno italiano lleva años intentando librarse de ellos sin conseguirlo.

–¿Y por qué crees que no pueden?

–No lo sé, supongo que los jefes de la mafia son muy astutos.

–O tal vez esa mafia no existe.

–¿Y los jueces y los políticos asesinados? ¿Eso tampoco existe? ¿Eso es lo que quieres que crea?

Ojalá pudiese hacerlo. Estaba pidiéndole que creyera que el crimen organizado era cosa de Hollywood cuando ella sabía que no era cierto.

–Debes de haber tenido una infancia terrible. Eres incapaz de confiar en nadie.

–Soy completamente incapaz de confiar en ti.

–¿Solo en mí?

–Solo en ti –respondió Isabella.

–¿Por qué?

–Tú sabes por qué. Esa etiqueta de mafioso no desaparecerá nunca.

–Pues entonces es un problema porque ahora eres mi mujer –dijo él–.

¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?

–No lo sé –le confesó Isabella–. Esto es lo peor que me podía pasar.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no podría soportar que mi hijo se convirtiera en alguien como tú.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo**__** 7**_

"No podría soportar que mi hijo se convirtiera en alguien como tú".

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Isabella pronunció esas palabras, pero Edward no podía olvidarlas.

No podría soportar que su hijo se convirtiera en alguien como él. Una frase increíblemente dolorosa considerando que la había pronunciado la madre de su hijo.

Isabella no lo conocía, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a nadie. Francamente, no le importaba lo que pensaran de él porque nadie podía tocarlo. Aunque al principio muchos lo habían intentado: ministros, jueces, policías, parlamentarios.

¿Pero que podían hacerle a alguien de la familia Cullen? ¿Qué crimen había cometido él? ¿Qué crimen había cometido su padre? Ninguno.

Él era temido, admirado, odiado. Pero ni siquiera intentaba justificar su comportamiento o contradecir rumores y mentiras. Era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía y la vida era demasiado corta.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Isabella lo habían tocado en lo más hondo porque él no era una mala persona y, desde luego, no era un criminal. Él, como su padre, se había pasado la vida intentando enmendar errores del pasado y crear nuevas relaciones con empresarios, con políticos.

Algunos miembros de su familia seguían conectados con la mafia, pero él no era uno de ellos. Ni su padre. Ni lo sería su hijo.

Porque no había que recurrir a la violencia para ser una persona influyente.

Su éxito provenía de la ética profesional, de un sistema de valores.

De modo que Bella Swan, a quien acababa de convertir en su mujer, podía decir lo que quisiera. Él sabía la verdad, sabía quién era.

Pero debía reconocer que sus palabras le habían hecho mucho daño.

Isabella llevaba a Tony de la mano por el jardín después de su siesta. El niño iba feliz, acariciando las flores, disfrutando del sol.

Ella intentaba sonreír mientras le explicaba el nombre de las flores, pero tenía el corazón encogido. No podía olvidar la expresión de Edward cuando le dijo que no podría soportar que Tony acabara siendo como él.

Eran unas palabras muy crueles, pero no había sido su intención hacerle daño. Solo estaba siendo sincera, compartiendo sus miedos con él.

Los crímenes de su padre la horrorizaban y creía que el mundo estaba necesitado de buenas personas, de personas fuertes y valientes. Compasivas.

Así era como quería que Tony fuese de mayor: fuerte, valiente, honesto, compasivo. Todo lo que había creído que era Edward hasta que leyó esas páginas en Internet y descubrió la verdad.

Isabella escuchó pasos tras ella y cuando se volvió vio a María a su lado.

–¿Ya es la hora de la cena?

–No, el signor me envía para decir que no cenará aquí esta noche. Le subirán la cena a su habitación y conocerá al resto de la familia mañana.

–¿Ha dicho cuándo volvería?

La niñera negó con la cabeza.

–Es posible que siga en Catania hasta mañana. Allí tiene un apartamento no lejos de la oficina.

–¿Se ha ido ya?

–No, me parece que ahora está en su habitación.

Isabella dejó a Tony con María y llegó a la habitación de Edward cuando estaba apagando la luz.

–¿Dónde vas?

–A Catania –respondió él–. Tengo unos asuntos que atender.

–¿Vas a tu oficina?

–¿Por qué te importa tanto? Tengo que ir a la oficina, entre otras cosas.

–¿Llevas tus negocios en la oficina? –insistió Isabella.

–No necesariamente –respondió él, con una sonrisa irónica–. ¿Crees que llevo mis negocios ilícitos en callejones oscuros?

–No, pero…

–No tengo tiempo para esto, Bella . No me esperes levantada, no sé cuándo volveré.

–¿No volverás esta noche?

–No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido. Pero por favor, no finjas que vas a echarme de menos.

–Es nuestra primera noche aquí y no conozco a nadie… no conozco el castillo.

–Tienes a Tony y a María, imagino que eso será suficiente. De hecho, tendrá que ser suficiente porque eso es lo único que tienes.

Isabella se mordió los labios.

–No hay necesidad de ser cruel.

–Ya, claro. ¿Tú puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo tengo que ser amable?

–No siempre eres amable –le recordó ella–. Y sobre lo de antes, siento haber dicho…

–No, no lo sientes –la interrumpió Edward–. Y ya que estamos diciendo la verdad, deja que te diga algo: tú eres la última mujer a la que habría elegido como esposa. La verdad duele, ¿no?

–Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero tú disfrutas siendo cruel.

–No, no es cierto. Este no es el matrimonio que yo había imaginado y tú no eres la esposa que yo quería, pero eso ya no importa. Nos acostamos juntos, te quedaste embarazada y yo acepto mi responsabilidad.

–Ah, qué adulto por tu parte –replicó ella, dolida.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–No hay amor entre nosotros y nunca lo habrá, de modo que debemos pensar en nuestro hijo. Nos acostaremos juntos cuando nos apetezca a los dos y pondremos buena cara ante la familia, pero eso es todo lo que conseguirás de mí y eso es todo lo que yo quiero de ti.

Isabella parpadeó, intentando contener las lágrimas.

–Y dices que no eres cruel intencionadamente…

–Solo estoy clarificando nuestra relación antes de presentarnos ante mi familia y el resto del mundo.

–Yo no soy un objeto.

–No, no lo eres. Eres mi mujer y cumplirás con tus obligaciones maritales, pero eres libre para ir de compras, viajar y hacer amigas.

–¿Amigas? –repitió ella.

–Solo mujeres. Eres mi esposa, Bella , una Cullen.

Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

–Imagino que disfrutas teniendo tanto poder cuando yo no tengo ninguno.

–Tú no necesitas poder, me tienes a mí.

–Tal vez eso no sea suficiente.

–¿Qué quieres entonces: flores, cenas románticas a la luz de las velas?

–¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

–Lo estoy, es cierto –afirmó él.

Si pudieran llevarse bien al menos, pensó Isabella. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero debía intentarlo, por Tony.

Tenía que creer que su matrimonio podía ser al menos civilizado. Si no, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir durante los próximos diecisiete años?

–No quiero que estemos peleándonos todo el tiempo, no sería bueno para Tony. Tenemos que intentarlo, Edward.

Él se quedó callado durante unos segundos y luego alargó una mano para ponerla en su cuello.

–¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

Isabella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Debemos recordar el tiempo que pasamos juntos en Bellagio, lo felices que podríamos ser.

–¿Eso incluye el dormitorio?

–Sí.

–¿Y qué harías por mí en el dormitorio? –le preguntó él, con los ojos oscurecidos.

–Imagino que lo mismo que tú por mí.

–Entonces, serás una buena esposa –la retó Edward, inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus labios.

Isabella se estremeció, sintiendo como si un incendio recorriera sus venas.

Mientras se derretía entre sus brazos, Edward chupó la punta de su lengua, tirando de ella con un movimiento rítmico que le recordaba al cuerpo masculino enterrándose en el suyo.

Estaba despertándola, excitándola, separando sus piernas con una rodilla…

Isabella puso las manos sobre su torso, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón mientras le devolvía el beso ardientemente, sin poder evitarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él se apartase para acariciar su mejilla.

–Creo que voy a tomar lo que es mío –le dijo, con voz ronca.

Sin decir nada más, la desnudó, tirando su ropa al suelo antes de tumbarla sobre la cama sin mucha amabilidad. Y luego, mirándola a los ojos, se quitó la ropa y se tumbó a su lado. Esta vez no hubo juegos previos. Edward la poseyó, sujetando sus manos sobre la cabeza, aplastando sus pechos con su torso y abriendo sus piernas para penetrarla una y otra vez.

Estaba húmeda, caliente, y la fricción era tan placentera que casi le causaba dolor.

Con cada embestida, Isabella apretaba los músculos internos queriendo sujetarlo, retenerlo. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, todos sus sentidos concentrados en aquel punto.

Hacer el amor con él siempre la había hecho perder el control y aquel día no era diferente. Lo buscaba, lo odiaba, lo necesitaba, lo temía. Deseaba a Edward como nunca había deseado a un hombre y cuando estaban piel con piel, corazón con corazón, estaba segura de que nunca podría desear a otro.

Se sentía completa, querida. No quería que terminase nunca pero, sin que pudiese evitarlo, llegó a un clímax que provocó el de Edward.

Isabella suspiró, estremecida de placer. ¿Cómo podían ser tan perfectos en la cama cuando todo lo demás era un desastre?

Edward se dio la vuelta, llevándola con él, y ella lo dejó porque, cuando estaban juntos así, lo necesitaba. Su vida había sido tan solitaria… los problemas de su padre eclipsando los de los demás. Y cuando Edward le hacía el amor, aunque solo fuera con su cuerpo, se sentía querida, segura.

Pero el sexo no duraba para siempre y cuando terminaba siempre se sentía abrumada por una sensación de vacío, de pena.

Edward apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y Isabella respiró profundamente para controlar las lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía desconfiar de él y desearlo tanto al mismo tiempo?

¿Cómo podía Edward hacerla sentir tan vulnerable?

Nadie más lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué él?

En la penumbra del dormitorio, con los últimos rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, Edward sintió que Isabella contenía un sollozo, como lo había sentido otras veces.

Pero era una emoción que ella nunca reconocía y que siempre se había negado a discutir.

Estaba llena de secretos, pensó, apretándola contra su corazón. Él había conocido a muchos hombres que vivían en la clandestinidad, pero esos hombres disfrutaban de su comportamiento furtivo, del peligro, del poder. Bella no era así.

Y cada vez que notaba su tristeza se le encogía el corazón. En Bellagio todo había sido fácil; no solo el sexo, sino la conexión entre ellos. Confiaba en Isabella, la creía sincera, auténtica.

Pero nada en ella era sincero o auténtico, ni su nombre, ni su pasado. Ni siquiera el color de su pelo.

Esa noche tenía una reunión con un detective que había descubierto «detalles importantes» sobre su pasado.

Esa noche en Catania descubriría quién era en realidad.

Esa noche podría cambiarlo todo, de modo que la abrazó como si así pudiera evitar que las malas noticias rompieran el frágil lazo que había entre ellos.

Tal vez, a su manera, aún la amaba un poco.

–Cuando te vi frente al acantilado pensé que llevabas una peluca –empezó a decir–. Pero no es una peluca, te has teñido el pelo.

–Sí –murmuró ella–. Solía hacer teatro en el colegio y me encantaba disfrazarme. Me gustaba tanto que fui a la Universidad Gonzaga para estudiar Arte Dramático.

–Pensé que habías estudiado Turismo.

–Y así fue, tengo un título en Turismo, pero empecé estudiando Arte Dramático. Quería ser actriz.

–¿Por qué?

Isabella respiró profundamente.

–Porque quería ser otra persona.

Edward se quedó con ella media hora más y luego, sin decir nada, se levantó de la cama.

La dejaba sola.

Isabella se dijo a sí misma que no importaba y cerró los ojos mientras él se vestía. Lo sintió al lado de la cama, mirándola, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fingiéndose dormida.

Solo los abrió cuando oyó que abría la puerta y, a la luz del pasillo, vio el perfil de Edward mientras la cerraba.

Durante unos minutos se quedó donde estaba, haciendo lo posible para no llorar. No podía hacerlo, no podía analizar sus emociones en ese momento porque, si lo hacía, se le rompería el corazón.

En Catania, Edward se encontró con un investigador privado estadounidense. Eran las nueve y la oficina estaba cerrada, todas las luces apagadas salvo la de su despacho en la planta principal.

El detective, una antiguo agente del FBI, leía notas de un cuaderno, contándole lo que había descubierto.

Y había descubierto muchas cosas.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse mientras el hombre iba revelándole todo lo que había descubierto sobre su esposa. April Holliday no era el único alias de Isabella. Isabella Swan también lo era y había otros.

Su familia llevaba catorce años acogida al Programa de Protección de Testigos del gobierno estadounidense, se había mudado de estado numerosas veces y cambiado su aspecto y su nombre cuando la seguridad de la familia quedaba comprometida.

–Tiene cuatro identidades diferentes –estaba diciendo el detective– y estaba creando una nueva, April Holliday, cuando la localizamos en Carmel. Pero April Holliday no era una identidad creada por el gobierno. La había creado ella misma para esconderse de usted.

–¿Sigue siendo parte del Programa de Protección de Testigos?

–Supuestamente sí. El resto de la familia lo está.

–¿Dónde vive su familia?

–Sus padres viven en Florida, pero no sé dónde exactamente.

–¿Quiénes son?

El detective sacudió la cabeza.

–Ésa es la información que me falta. No he logrado encontrar sus nombres originales. Como Isabella, todos usan el apellido Swan. Sabemos que toda la familia, los padres, Isabella y una hermana, se acogieron al Programa de Protección de Testigos pero no sabemos por qué.

Edward apretó los labios, intentando disimular la tensión.

De modo que había una razón por la que Isabella había huido de Bellagio.

Había escuchado la palabra «mafioso» y había huido como alma que lleva el diablo…

Ella misma debía de estar conectada de algún modo con el crimen organizado. ¿Por qué si no desconfiaría de él?

–No hay nada sobre su identidad original –insistió el detective–. Según mis informaciones, no existía hasta los doce años.

–¿Ese es el protocolo normal en el Programa? –le preguntó Edward.

–No suele serlo, pero sé que ha ocurrido en un par de casos, cuando la persona bajo protección es un espía extranjero o un miembro muy importante del crimen organizado.

Edward lo había intuido y estaba en lo cierto.

–¿Entonces con qué cree que estamos lidiando?

–Debe de ser la hija de un importante mafioso.

–¿Hay muchos en el Programa?

–Sí, muchos.

–¿Alguno de ellos es una amenaza particularmente peligrosa?

–Uno o dos, aunque Frankie Giordano es a quien el gobierno protege con más ahínco. Delató a toda la familia de Phoenix y Phoenix estaba unida a casi todas las demás.

Era el corazón del crimen organizado en Estados Unidos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–Eso significa que Giordano delató a todo el mundo.

–Eso es.

–Si descubrieran su paradero, sería hombre muerto.

El detective cerró su cuaderno de notas.

–Y su familia también.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo**__** 8**_

Isabella despertó con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. No había cerrado las cortinas por la noche y había estado despierta hasta muy tarde ojeando revistas de moda que María le había prestado, esperando el regreso de Edward.

Pero no había vuelto y eso la preocupaba. No sabía cómo vivir en aquella casa sin que se dirigieran la palabra.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Isabella fue a la habitación de Tony. El niño no estaba ahí, de modo que bajó al primer piso, pensando que estaría con María.

Pero no estaba con María, sino con su padre, desayunando en la terraza, desde la que se veía el Etna.

–Buenos días –los saludó.

–Buenos días –respondió Edward, partiendo un bollito en trozos para dárselo al niño.

Isabella se sentó a la mesa y, de inmediato, una empleada apareció para servirle el desayuno.

–¿Cuándo has vuelto? –le preguntó, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

–Anoche.

¿Anoche? ¿Entonces dónde había dormido?

–¿Qué tal tu reunión?

–Interesante –respondió él–. Háblame de tu familia, Bella – dijo luego abruptamente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–No sé qué quieres saber.

–Háblame de tu padre. Dijiste que se dedicaba a las ventas, ¿no?

–Así es.

–¿Y os mudabais a menudo cuando eras pequeña?

–Sí, mucho.

–¿Dónde naciste?

Isabella tragó saliva.

–En… Dallas.

–¿En qué hospital?

–No recuerdo el nombre, tendría que preguntarle a mi madre.

–¿Y dónde está tu madre?

–Vive en una comunidad de jubilados, en Florida.

–Deberíamos invitar a tus padres a la boda.

–No, no… no les gusta viajar.

–¿No quieres que vengan?

–Claro que me gustaría, pero no viajan nunca y no se encontrarían cómodos aquí.

–¿En Sicilia quieres decir?

–No, no me refería a Sicilia.

–¿Entonces a qué te referías, Bella ?

Isabella tuvo que pensar a toda velocidad.

–No me llevo bien con mis padres. Llevamos años sin vernos.

–¿Entonces no conocen a Anthony?

–No, ni siquiera saben que existe.

–Vaya, eso me sorprende.

–Nosotros no somos una típica familia unida, de los que cenan juntos todas las noches.

Isabella había crecido en un círculo muy reducido. Los padres de su madre habían dejado de dirigirle la palabra cuando se casó con su padre, y este, que era hijo único, nunca se había molestado en presentarle a su familia, aunque vivían solo a unas horas de Phoenix.

–Ni siquiera sé si tengo parientes y no conocí a mis abuelos.

–¿Siguen vivos?

–No lo sé –respondió ella–. Nunca han sido parte de nuestras vidas.

–¿Por qué no?

–No estoy segura, pero creo que mi padre era muy orgulloso de joven. Y mi madre, que había roto la relación con sus padres al casarse, tenía miedo de perder a su marido, así que lo apoyaba en todo. Solo estábamos mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana Jane y yo.

–¿Dónde vive tu hermana?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, Jane… murió hace un par de años.

–Lo siento.

–Yo también lo siento.

Edward la observaba mientras hablaba de su familia. En sus ojos había un mundo de dolor, de tristeza.

–Creo que deberíamos hacer un esfuerzo para incluir a tus padres en la boda. Si la celebrásemos en una semana, el próximo sábado por ejemplo, tendríamos tiempo de organizarlo todo.

–No sé si estarán en casa. Tal vez hayan salido de viaje –se apresuró a decir Isabella.

–¿No dices que no suelen viajar?

–No les gusta viajar en avión, pero sí en coche.

Edward sonrió.

–Pareces nerviosa. ¿Por qué?

–No estoy nerviosa –Isabella intentó sonreír–. Es que estoy un poco abrumada por todos los cambios. La verdad es que me da vueltas la cabeza.

–Tal vez te ayudaría preparar la boda… el vestido, las flores y todo lo demás. Mi madre se encarga de la lista de invitados y yo me encargo de contratar el catering, así que tú solo tienes que elegir el vestido, la música y ese tipo de cosas.

Había sido ella quien sugirió una ceremonia pública para cimentar su relación a ojos de la familia de Edward pero, de repente, todo aquello le parecía demasiado arriesgado.

–No estarás pensando en una boda espectacular, ¿verdad? Yo preferiría algo más íntimo.

–Me temo que la lista de invitados es más bien larga.

Como Catania es un sitio pequeño, todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo.

Pero podemos hacer una ceremonia íntima en la capilla y reunirnos con el resto de los invitados en el banquete.

–O tal vez deberíamos posponer la ceremonia, esperar un poco.

–Con todo el mundo echando una mano, en una semana lo tendremos organizado… –Edward levantó la cabeza cuando su madre salió a la terraza–.

Buenos días, madre.

Estábamos hablando de la boda.

–¿Le has dicho que tenemos una cita con los diseñadores del vestido? –le preguntó Esme, dejándose caer sobre una silla.

Aquella mañana llevaba un traje de chaqueta y pantalón en color marfil con botones dorados. Y, por supuesto, zapatos de tacón que acentuaban su esbelta figura.

Isabella miró su aburrido pantalón azul marino y su top de rayas. Tal vez había llegado el momento de modernizar su vestidor, pensó. Menos ropa de mamá y más cosas elegantes.

–No me has dado tiempo –dijo Edward.

–Nos veremos con tres de los mejores diseñadores italianos más tarde – siguió Esme–. Uno llegó anoche, los otros dos llegarán de Milán en cualquier momento.

Cada uno de ellos hará un boceto siguiendo tus indicaciones y así podrás elegir tu favorito.

–Eso suena muy… extravagante, ¿no?

–Es una ceremonia extravagante –replicó Esme–, pero creí que eso era lo que querías.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward.

–Yo no dije que quisiera una boda extravagante y desde luego no necesito que vengan tres diseñadores de Milán.

Con uno hubiera sido más que suficiente.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Pero dijiste que te gustaría llevar un bonito vestido.

–Sí, pero incluso uno comprado en una tienda estaría bien.

–Porque tú compras tu ropa en las tiendas –intervino Esme, desdeñosa–.

Si usaras alta costura, no pensarías lo mismo.

–No uso alta costura, es verdad. Agradezco mucho que os toméis todas esas molestias, pero yo preferiría algo más sencillo.

–Es tu boda, puedes hacer lo que quieras –dijo Edward.

–Pensé que era nuestra boda –replicó ella.

–Y lo es, pero se supone que ha de ser la boda de tus sueños. A mí me da igual cómo sea mientras el sacerdote esté ahí. Bueno, no –Edward miró entonces a su hijo–.

Mientras Anthony y el sacerdote estén ahí –se corrigió a sí mismo, acariciando la carita de su hijo antes de levantarse.

Isabella lo vio entrar en la casa y suspiró.

–Gracias por encargarte de organizarlo todo, Esme.

–Es cosa de mi hijo. Yo le dije que un diseñador de la zona sería suficiente, pero él quiso que vinieran de Milán.

En fin… ¿qué te parece el castillo?

–Es precioso –respondió Isabella.

–Es de Edward, pero nos permite vivir en una de las alas.

–¿De Edward? Pero yo pensé que pertenecía a la familia.

–Y así era. Pero mi marido sufrió un gran revés económico hace quince años y lo perdimos todo, incluido el castillo. Edward tuvo que dejar la universidad para ayudarnos y trabajó mucho, pero hace seis años logró comprar el castillo de nuevo, junto con la preciosa villa de Bellagio.

–No me había dicho nada –murmuró Isabella, sorprendida.

–No, él nunca cuenta nada. Nunca acepta elogios por las cosas buenas que hace, y hace muchas. Igual que su padre. Mi marido, Carlisle, nunca piensa en sí mismo. Su familia siempre ha sido lo primero.

–Parece que sigues muy enamorada.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Esme sonrió abiertamente.

–No podría vivir sin él –le confesó, antes de levantarse para entrar en la casa.

Isabella se quedó un rato con Tony en la terraza y cuando por fin se quedó dormido lo llevó a su habitación. Cuando bajó de nuevo, un empleado le dijo que los diseñadores del vestido estaban esperando y fue a entrevistarse con ellos.

Eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer, que le tomaron medidas y anotaron sus preferencias antes de retirarse a otra zona del castillo para ponerse a trabajar.

Después, Isabella bajó a la enorme cocina para reunirse con un famoso repostero de Nueva York, que había ido a Sicilia para hacer la tarta nupcial y que llevaba muestras de seis tartas diferentes. Isabella las probó y eligió tres de ellas: chocolate blanco relleno de frambuesa, tarta de mantequilla con crema de limón y una mousse de chocolate negro. No quería tomar la decisión hasta que hubiese hablado con Edward, pero él se había ido…

El chef sugirió que usaran las tres combinaciones en una tarta de tres pisos.

–¿Qué prefiere: un diseño de tarta tradicional, contemporánea o moderna?

–No lo sé, no lo he hablado con mi marido… pero él es muy sofisticado y tiene mucho estilo. Creo que la tarta debería reflejar eso.

El chef tomó nota antes de enseñarle algunas fotografías de sus mejores creaciones. Pero mientras intentaba elegir, Esme entró en la cocina para decirle que el florista esperaba en el salón. Tal vez sería buena idea hablar con el florista y el chef a la vez, pensó Isabella, para que comparasen notas.

Pero cuando estaban llegando a un acuerdo, Esme volvió a aparecer para decir que los diseñadores habían terminado sus bocetos.

Mientras volvían al salón, la madre de Edward le advirtió que no tomara una decisión hasta que lo hubiera pensado bien.

–Podrías cambiar de opinión a última hora, de modo que estudia bien cada diseño. Tiene que ser el vestido perfecto, al fin y al cabo será tu día.

–Gracias –dijo Isabella–. Has hecho mucho por mí… no sé cómo darte las gracias.

–Es por él –replicó Esme–. Esto es lo que Edward quiere, así que estoy intentando organizar una ceremonia preciosa. A ti no te conozco y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Por ejemplo, por qué le ocultaste a mi hijo que había sido padre.

–Esme…

–En fin, ya sé que nadie ha pedido mi opinión. Pero deja que te dé un consejo: no le faltes al respeto a mi familia porque no vamos a tolerarlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Isabella, que había empezado a pensar que era aceptada en aquella casa, tuvo que revisar su opinión.

–Por supuesto.

–Bueno, vamos a ver los diseños. A ver cuál prefieres.

Estuvo una hora estudiando detenidamente cada boceto y hablando con los diseñadores, pero no ponía en ello su corazón. Por un momento se había sentido emocionada con la boda, pero sabía que la ceremonia del sábado no sería una ocasión feliz.

Con el corazón encogido, Isabella volvió a mirar los dibujos. Uno era un vestido de princesa con capas y capas de tul y el cuerpo bordado en pedrería, otro parecía un camisón de satén con un escote de vértigo y el tercero era un sencillo vestido de corte imperio en seda blanca con el cuerpo bordado.

Los tres eran preciosos y los tres debían de costar una fortuna.

–Son preciosos, podría ponerme cualquiera de ellos.

–Sí, pero debes elegir uno –le recordó Esme–, y los diseñadores quieren irse a casa. ¿Cuál eliges entonces?

–No lo sé… –Isabella miró los dibujos de nuevo y descubrió uno que no había visto antes, hecho por la única mujer. Era un vestido de organza con escote palabra de honor y amplia falda hasta los pies cuyo único adorno era una cinta de satén verde en la cintura. La cinta estaba atada formando un delicado lazo y los extremos caían hasta el suelo.

Era muy sencillo, tal vez demasiado, quizá por eso no se lo había enseñado. Pero le encantaba la falda de organza y el detalle de la cinta.

–Ese es el que más me gusta –escucharon entonces una voz masculina–.

Te pega mucho.

Isabella miró a Edward, sorprendida.

–¿De verdad?

–¿Por qué me miras con esa expresión tan triste?

–No está triste –intervino Esme–. Y se supone que tú no deberías estar aquí. El vestido ha de ser un secreto…

–Ya estamos casados, madre. Vamos a renovar los votos para la familia, nada más –Edward tomó el dibujo para examinarlo de cerca–. Sí, yo creo que es el más bonito de todos. ¿Es el que más te gusta, Bella ?

–Me parece precioso, sí.

Él miró entonces a los presentes.

–Muchas gracias a todos. Como prometí, serán recompensados por su trabajo, pero ahora debemos despedirnos; Bella y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó ella, después de darle unas últimas indicaciones a la diseñadora.

–He pensado que nos vendría bien tomar el aire y estar solos un rato. ¿Te gustaría?

–Sí, mucho.

–Estupendo. A mí también.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo**__** 9**_

El aire era fresco, el cielo de un azul brillante con unas cuantas nubes y en la entrada había un brillante descapotable de dos plazas.

–Qué coche tan bonito –murmuró Isabella–. Tiene que ser de los años cincuenta, ¿no?

–Exactamente, de 1955. Un Lancia Aurelia.

–¿No se llamaban Spiders B24?

Edward la miró, perplejo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–A mi padre le encantaban los coches y viviendo en Phoenix… –Isabella no terminó la frase, horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar–. Sigue viendo las subastas de coches antiguos en televisión.

Edward abrió la portezuela y le hizo un gesto para que entrase.

–No me dijiste nada cuando estábamos en Bellagio.

Isabella lo miró para ver si sospechaba algo, pero parecía contento, despreocupado.

–No sabía que también te gustasen los coches antiguos.

Todos los que había en la villa eran nuevos.

–¿Y cuáles prefieres tú?

–Los clásicos, como mi padre. Cuando era pequeña nos llevábamos muy bien.

–¿Y qué pasó después?

Isabella se quedó callada un momento.

–Tuvo problemas en el trabajo.

–¿Qué tipo de problemas? –insistió Edward.

–Financieros.

Él la miró entonces.

–¿Estafó dinero a su empresa?

–No, no. Bueno, creo que no –se apresuró a decir ella–.

Nunca hablábamos de eso en casa. Mi padre era el cabeza de familia y tomaba todas las decisiones. Y mi madre siempre estaba de acuerdo con él.

–Entonces, tú no te pareces nada a tu madre.

Isabella sonrió.

–No, nada. Tal vez por eso no nos llevamos bien. La sonrisa desapareció al pensar en su hermana, una preciosa morena que se parecía a su madre. Su madre y Jane habían sido amigas más que madre e hija…

–Mi hermana y mi madre hablaban todos los días por teléfono… hasta tres veces al día. Cuando estaba en la universidad, Jane la llamaba todo el tiempo para pedirle consejo. Yo le decía que debía ser más independiente pero, según ella, mi madre la necesitaba. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que seguramente tenía razón. Mi madre no ha tenido una vida propia.

–¿Cuándo la viste por última vez? ¿En el funeral?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

–No pude ir al funeral de mi hermana.

–¿Por qué?

–Estaba en Suiza, trabajando. Pero no hubo servicio religioso, mis padres se llevaron sus cenizas a casa sencillamente.

–Qué raro, ¿no?

–Como te he dicho, no tenemos buena relación. No he visto a mis padres desde que terminé la carrera, hace cinco años.

–¿Y no quieres verlos?

–Sí –respondió ella, con un nudo en la garganta–. Pero hay razones para que no nos veamos. No es fácil pero…en fin, la vida es así. Yo habría querido volver a casa tras la muerte de Jane, pero no pude ir y tuve que llorarla a solas –Isabella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas–. Luego cambié de trabajo y me fui a Estambul y eso me distrajo un poco.

Edward se volvió para mirarla. Las gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente.

–¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Hablar de mi hermana me entristece.

–Sí, claro. Disculpa.

Fueron a la falda del monte Etna, atravesando kilómetros de campos cubiertos de lava negra hasta llegar a unas ruinas romanas y Edward tomó su mano mientras bajaban por unos escalones de piedra cortados en la propia montaña hasta lo que una vez debió de ser un anfiteatro.

–¿Te imaginas ver una obra de teatro o un concierto aquí?

–De vez en cuando siguen organizándolos. No muy a menudo, pero es mágico ver a los intérpretes iluminados por la luz de las antorchas y la luna.

Isabella se dejó caer sobre un asiento de piedra.

–Estamos en un anfiteatro romano a una hora y media de tu casa, es increíble.

–Y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos ruinas como ésta por toda Sicilia. Cada dos o tres kilómetros te encuentras con algún templo dórico, un castillo normando, un anfiteatro romano. Y las ruinas no están solo en el campo, también en la ciudad. Tenemos dos mil años de historia en esta isla, supongo que eso es lo que ha formado el carácter siciliano.

–Te sientes orgulloso de ser siciliano –dijo Isabella.

–Sí, mucho –asintió él–. Esta isla se ha formado gracias a las diferentes culturas y gobernantes que ha tenido, pero también gracias a la tierra, al tiempo y a la meteorología.

Estamos rodeados de agua, pero en el centro de la isla está el Etna, el volcán más activo de Europa.

–Es asombroso, sí –asintió ella.

Un par de horas más tarde se detuvieron en Bronte para disfrutar de una sencilla comida en un restaurante encantador. Después, Edward entró en una boutique y salió con un pañuelo de seda y unas gafas de sol.

–Para tu pelo –dijo, poniéndole el pañuelo en la cabeza–y para tus ojos –añadió, poniéndole las gafas de sol.

Emocionada por el detalle, Isabella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

–Gracias.

Edward la miró, muy serio.

–De nada –dijo por fin.

Luego volvieron a subir al coche para ir a Palermo.

–Ha sido una tarde estupenda –comentó Isabella cuando él pisó el freno para dejar pasar un rebaño de ovejas.

–Sigue siéndolo, aún no ha terminado –murmuró Edward.

Pero no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron a la entrada de Palermo.

–Quiero llamar a tus padres para invitarlos personalmente a la boda. Pondré un avión a su disposición…

–No, prefiero que no lo hagas –lo interrumpió ella.

–Pero eres su única hija.

–No vendrán. Sencillamente, no vendrán.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque los conozco.

–Pero yo no y, si vamos a ser de la familia, me gustaría conocerlos. Y supongo que ellos querrán conocerme a mí.

–No, Edward –dijo ella–. Suena horrible, pero es la verdad. Desde el novio de Jane, no quieren conocer a nadie… –Isabella no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el novio de tu hermana?

–Félix era una mala persona. Un canalla. Él la miró entonces, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Él mató a tu hermana?

–Sí –Isabella se miró las manos, recordando que Jane y ella solían ir de la mano al colegio–. Así que ahora mis padres no van a ningún sitio y no ven a nadie. Viven en su casita de Fort Lauderdale y juegan al golf.

–Yo no soy como ese hombre, Bella . Yo no te haría daño, ni a ti ni a tu familia.

–De todas formas, prefiero que no los llames. Tienes que confiar en mí, es lo mejor.

–¿Como tú confías en mí?

Isabella se puso tensa.

–No es lo mismo.

–Tus padres son los abuelos de Anthony y deberían ser parte de su vida.

–¡Pero yo no los quiero en la vida de mi hijo! Tony no está a salvo con ellos –exclamó Isabella–. Déjalos en Florida, ahí no le hacen daño a nadie.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

–¡Tú no sabes lo que nos hizo pasar mi padre!

–¿Qué os hizo pasar?

–Un infierno –Isabella suspiró.

Su infancia había sido tan feliz que no estaba preparada para las cosas que ocurrieron a partir de los doce años.

Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que la arrancarían de su idílica vida en Phoenix para enviarla a un mundo de miedo constante, de cambios constantes.

Saber que su padre era un hombre perseguido… vivir en permanente peligro, irse a la cama todas las noches sabiendo que podía ser la última.

–Te castañetean los dientes.

–Tengo frío.

–Hay veinticinco grados, Isabella. No tienes frío, tienes miedo.

–¿Por qué iba a tener miedo?

Edward detuvo el coche en el arcén y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para volverse hacia ella.

–Tienes miedo porque, si llamo a tus padres, se revelarán todos tus secretos y tus mentiras.

–¡Yo no tengo secretos!

Él apretó los dientes.

–Tienes una hora, Bella . O los llamas tú o los llamo yo.

Ella apartó la mirada, asustada. Debía de haber descubierto algo. ¿Por qué si no insistiría tanto en conocer a sus padres?

El instinto de supervivencia le decía que aquella no sería una llamada de cortesía. No, Edward estaba cimentando su poder.

Quería saber la verdad porque no confiaba en ella.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, miró por la ventanilla mientras volvían al castillo en silencio. Una vez ahí, Edward quitó la llave del contacto.

–Te quedan cuarenta minutos, Bella . Estaré en la biblioteca, esperando.

–No tengo nada que decirte.

–Es una pena porque tienes mucho que perder.

Isabella subió corriendo a la habitación de Tony. El niño estaba en la cuna y María se llevó un dedo a los labios.

–Se acaba de quedar dormido –le dijo en voz baja.

–¿Ha pasado un buen día?

–Sí, mucho. Ha jugado sin parar y ha comido bien.

A Isabella se le encogió el corazón. Le gustaría tocar su cabecita, pero no quería despertarlo. En lugar de eso fue a su habitación para ponerse un sencillo vestido de lino y pasarse un cepillo por el pelo.

«No tengas miedo», se decía a sí misma mientras iba hacia la escalera.

Pero cuando llegó a la biblioteca tuvo que secar el sudor de sus manos en el vestido antes de abrir la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–Todo –respondió Edward.

Isabella cerró la puerta antes de acercarse al escritorio, donde él estaba escribiendo algo en su ordenador.

–Pero si ya lo sabes todo.

–¿Tú crees, Bella ?

–Yo no tengo secretos. Mi padre es un canalla, mi madre una mujer débil y mi hermana está muerta. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

–Entonces, cara, ¿quién es Anne? ¿Y Carol y Lee? –Edward sonrió al ver su expresión–. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –le preguntó Isabella, casi sin voz.

–Desde ayer. Pero lo sospechaba.

–Entonces lo sabes todo.

–No sé el porqué del cambio de identidad y no sé quién eras antes de que tu familia se acogiera al Programa de Protección de Testigos, pero tengo mis sospechas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Ya veo.

–Me apostaría este castillo a que tu padre tiene algo que ver con el crimen organizado –siguió Edward–, y me apuesto el Lancia a que era uno de los jefes mafiosos de Phoenix, un hombre que lo confesó todo al FBI para no ir a la cárcel –añadió, señalando el teléfono–. Ahora solo necesito que me lo confirmes.

–No puedo hacerlo.

–¿No puedes o no quieres?

–Las dos cosas.

–Entonces lo haré yo. Y cuando les digas que estás conmigo, imagino que me contarán lo que quiero saber…

–No lo harán.

–¿Ni siquiera si creen que tienes problemas?

–No lo hicieron cuando Félix secuestró a Jane, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo por mí?

–¿Es por eso por lo que murió tu hermana? Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

–Y lo más trágico es que no querían a mi hermana, querían a mi padre.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo por nadie, ni siquiera por su hija.

–De modo que Jane murió…

–Pusieron una bomba en su coche. Mi hermana pensó que había escapado del peligro, que era libre… –Isabella se pasó una mano por la cara para apartar las lágrimas–. La policía dijo que era un accidente, pero todos sabíamos que no era verdad. Los del Programa enviaron a mis padres a otra ciudad y yo no cambié de nombre, pero sí de trabajo.

Me fui de Suiza a Turquía.

–Y allí fue donde nos conocimos.

–Pensé que eras perfecto para mí hasta que descubrí quién eras –asintió ella–. Por eso salí huyendo. Como llevo huyendo desde los doce años.

Edward se levantó del sillón y tomó su mano.

–No debes tener miedo de mí, Bella .

–Ojalá pudiera creer eso. Pero llevo la mitad de mi vida teniendo miedo de todo y de todos. No puedo bajar la guardia. Jane la bajó y…

–Tú no eres Jane –la interrumpió él, levantando su mano para besarla–. Tú nunca serás Jane y te prometo que no te pasará nada si confías en mí. Yo puedo protegerte.

Isabella levantó la mirada. Le gustaría creerlo porque necesitaba creer en alguien, necesitaba pensar que el mundo era un lugar seguro. Su mundo había sido tan a menudo un sitio oscuro y frío y, sin embargo, cuando estaba con Edward…

Se sentía a salvo.

–Bésame –susurró–. Bésame y haz que olvide todo eso.

–Es lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día –bromeó Edward, levantando su cara con un dedo para buscar sus labios.

Y Isabella lo necesitaba.

Desesperadamente.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiendo que se ahogaba… pero tal vez él podría salvarla, tal vez era lo bastante fuerte, lo bastante inteligente…

La esperanza renació en su corazón y, con ella, el deseo.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward la empujó hacia la puerta para cerrar con llave y luego tiró de sus caderas hacia él para no dejar duda de lo que sentía. Y a Isabella le encantó sentir el rígido miembro masculino en su estómago.

–Edward… –empezó a decir, acariciando su pecho.

–Cuidado, cara, o te tomaré aquí mismo –le advirtió él, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

–Hazlo –asintió ella, temblando de deseo.

–No me tientes –dijo Edward, su cálido aliento acariciándola–. Estoy a punto de perder el control.

–Piérdelo del todo.

–No digas eso. Estoy enfadado, Bella . Enfadado y frustrado…

–Haz que me olvide de todo salvo de ti, de este momento –insistió ella.

–No puedo luchar contra ti –Edward tiró hacia arriba del vestido y empezó a acariciarla por encima de las braguitas–. Pero luego no digas que no te he advertido.

Isabella suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por la exquisita sensación que endurecía sus pezones y hacía que entre sus piernas corriese un río de lava.

Edward apartó a un lado la braguita para deslizar los dedos entre sus pliegues. Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda y se apretaba contra su mano, respondiendo no solo con su cuerpo, sino con su corazón.

Con él estaba a salvo, con él estaba en casa.

–Eres mía –murmuró Edward con voz ronca–. Siempre serás mía.

–Sí –musitó ella.

Porque era cierto. Había sido inevitable desde su primer encuentro en el hotel de Estambul. El destino los había unido y dependía del destino que siguieran juntos.

Oyó que bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón y un segundo después apoyaba su duro sexo contra la húmeda entrada de su cuerpo, frotándolo contra sus pliegues hasta que la tuvo jadeando de deseo. Murmurando su nombre, Edward se enterró en ella, llenándola hasta el fondo.

Isabella contuvo ellaliento, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Lo amaba.

Tony y él lo eran todo para ella. La vida, el aliento, la esperanza.

–Te necesito para siempre –susurró, echándole los brazos al cuello.

–Me tienes para siempre –dijo él.

–Prométemelo –le pidió Isabella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Te lo prometo.

–¿Pase lo que pase?

–Pase lo que pase –Edward levantó una de sus piernas para enredarla en su cintura, llenándola, abrumándola.

Empujaba una y otra vez y con cada embestida sabía que estaba haciéndola suya.

Pero había sabido desde el principio que necesitaba aquello para sentirse amada por él y lo necesitaba en aquel momento más que nunca porque todo le parecía tan impredecible, su conexión tan frágil.

Con cada embestida la llevaba más cerca del punto sin retorno, haciendo que perdiese el control hasta que se rompió en mil pedazos. Edward se dejó ir con ella y buscó su boca, tragándose sus gritos de placer con un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo**__** 10**_

Con una mano apoyada en la pared, Edward se apartó por fin, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras Isabella, sin fuerzas, se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Había pensado que su cuerpo encontraría alivio, pero sus emociones estaban mezcladas, el placer aguado por la pena.

Isabella había sufrido mucho. Había vivido en medio del caos, de la traición, del dolor. Y su dolor lo apenaba.

Debería consolarla, no tomarla salvajemente contra una puerta.

Entendía que Isabella estaba usando el sexo como una forma de alivio para olvidar los problemas, ¿pero por qué lo hacía él? Él sabía que el sexo no resolvía nada. Solo escondía los problemas hasta que volvían a aparecer.

Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, el cabello rubio despeinado por sus caricias cayendo sobre sus hombros, el vestido de lino blanco por encima de las caderas y las largas piernas estiradas frente a ella. Tenía un aspecto tan frágil, tan vulnerable.

Porque era vulnerable. Y ahora que conocía sus secretos, sus miedos, se preguntaba cómo podía haberlo soportado. ¿Cómo podía haberlo perdido todo: su familia, su casa, sus amigos, y seguir siendo tan fuerte, tan decidida a que su hijo tuviera una vida feliz?

Su frustración se convirtió entonces en admiración. Era una luchadora, una mujer compleja, inteligente, sensual, misteriosa, obstinada. Muy obstinada.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Fueran verdes, azules o rojos le daba igual. Eran preciosos, ella era preciosa y nunca la había deseado más que en aquel momento.

Ni había necesitado tanto protegerla.

Isabella lo necesitaba. No solo su protección, sino su amor, su paciencia y su compasión. Estaba herida y agotada después de catorce años de miedo e intimidación y haría falta tiempo para que confiase en él del todo.

Pero con un poco de suerte entendería que estaba a salvo con él, que en Palermo no había ningún peligro, que era su casa.

Poniéndose en cuclillas, Edward levantó su cara con un dedo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

–No llores, cara. Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo –dijo, con voz ronca–. Yo te protegeré, siempre.

–Pero si ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

–Eres Isabella Cullen, mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo.

–¿Pensarías lo mismo si supieras que mi padre es Frank Giordano?

Edward la miró, atónito. Frank Giordano era un canalla de la peor especie, un egoísta sin escrúpulos que había traicionado a toda la organización para no ir a la cárcel.

–¿Frank es tu padre?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

Se había preguntado en los últimos días si podría estar emparentada con Frank Giordano y había rezado para que no fuera así porque había mala sangre entre las dos familias. Su padre se pondría enfermo si supiera que se había casado con la hija de Frank Giordano…

–Estás disgustado –dijo Isabella.

–Tú no tienes nada que ver. No eres responsable de lo que haga tu padre.

–Pero llevo su apellido como tú llevas el tuyo y sé que no soy la persona con la que tus padres hubieran querido que te casaras. Se quedarán horrorizados cuando lo sepan y…

Edward la interrumpió con un beso porque tenía razón.

Llevaban veinte años luchando para limpiar su apellido y que él se hubiera casado con la hija de un infame gánster de Phoenix no iba a ayudarlos nada. Pero Edward había elegido amarla.

La amaba.

La verdad explotó dentro de él por fin. La había amado desde el primer momento. Era el amor lo que había hecho que la buscase sin descanso desde que desapareció de la villa de Bellagio sin decir una palabra. Ésa era la razón por la que supo de inmediato que el hijo que esperaba era suyo. Como había sabido desde el día que la conoció en el hotel de Estambul que era la mujer de su vida.

–Te lo prometo –le dijo–. Todo va a salir bien.

–Siempre seré un peligro para tu familia –susurró Isabella.

–Tú no eres un peligro…

–Hay mucha gente mala por ahí, Edward. Gente que quiere encontrar a mi padre y podría intentar hacerlo a través de mí.

–No va a pasarte nada, cara. Nadie va a tocarte. Tienes mi palabra de honor y un Cullen siempre cumple su palabra.

Isabella levantó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

–¿Tu familia pensará lo mismo?

–Ésta es mi casa y tú eres mi mujer. Si alguien de mi familia tiene un problema con eso, lo mejor será que no vengan por aquí…

–¡Edward!

–Lo digo en serio. He trabajado mucho para restaurar nuestro honor y nuestro patrimonio y nunca lamentaré los sacrificios que he hecho por mi familia, pero tú tienes toda mi lealtad. Tú y nuestro hijo.

Isabella alargó una mano para tocar su cara.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Completamente –Edward se levantó y tiró de su mano–.

Y aunque no me gusta guardar secretos, creo que lo mejor será que no digamos nada esta noche. Ya encontraré la manera de darles la noticia más adelante.

–¿Voy a conocer a tu familia esta noche?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Mis hermanas y mi padre están deseando conocerte.

Vendrá mucha gente: tíos, primos… ¿crees que podrás soportarlo?

–Sí –respondió Isabella.

–Estupendo –Edward iba a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo–. ¿Entonces cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

–Alessia –contestó ella–. Pero dejé de serlo hace catorce años. Ahora soy Isabella y esa es la que quiero ser.

–Y eso serás –afirmó Edward–. Ve a cambiarte de ropa y descansa un poco… te advierto que te hará falta. Mis hermanas son tan dramáticas como mi madre, pero con un poco de suerte serán un poco más amigables.

A Isabella le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras subía a su habitación. Lo había hecho, pensaba, le había contado la verdad a Edward.

Los planetas no habían colisionado.

Las estrellas no habían caído del cielo.

Ningún matón había salido de entre los arbustos para asesinarla. Tal vez había dejado lo malo atrás. Tal vez, pensaba mientras se quitaba el vestido para meterse en la ducha, todo iba a salir bien.

¿Por qué no había confiado antes en Edward? ¿Por qué había pensado que sería como su padre?

Qué trágico no haber confiado antes en él, pensó. De haberlo hecho, podrían haber vivido juntos el embarazo de Tony…

Después de secarse, Isabella se hizo un moño y se puso un sencillo vestido negro de cóctel.

Era un alivio haber compartido la verdad con Edward y saber que no estaba sola. Guardar el secreto había sido una carga tan pesada pero, de repente, se sentía más ligera, más feliz.

Isabella se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño esbozando una sonrisa. Edward sabía la verdad, sabía que era la hija de Frank Giordano y lo había aceptado sin ningún problema.

Pero eso no era suficiente, ella quería su amor, su corazón.

¿Pero cómo iba a amarla si no la conocía?, se preguntó.

Debía hacer que la conociese de verdad, a ella, a la mujer que estaba enamorándose de él.

Mirando su pálido reflejo, Isabella se quitó las lentillas verdes para revelar su verdadero color: un vívido y más bien sorprendentemente profundo color café.

Aquella mujer era ella, pensó, observando su nariz recta, la pronunciada barbilla, los altos pómulos. Era ella sin artificios. Aquella era la mujer a la que Edward tenía que conocer.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera sin las lentillas, pero al menos esa noche vería su verdadera cara.

Edward llamó a la puerta del dormitorio unos minutos después.

–Mi familia está esperando abajo.

–Ya estoy lista.

Él notó el cambio inmediatamente.

–Tienes un aspecto diferente.

–¿Es mi pelo? Puedo dejármelo suelto.

–No, no es tu pelo.

–Tal vez sea el vestido. He adelgazado un poco y me queda grande.

–Toda la ropa te queda grande.

–No volví a comprar ropa después de tener a Tony, pero no importa. No creo que nadie vaya a estar pendiente de mí esta noche, ¿no?

Edward sonrió.

–Si quieres creer eso… –empezó a decir, sacando una bolsita de terciopelo del bolsillo–. Sería buena idea añadir un poco de brillo a ese vestido negro.

Dentro de la bolsita había una gargantilla de perlas y topacios.

Edward levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

–Ojos café esta noche.

–Sí.

–¿Cómo sabías que iba a regalarte topacios?

–No lo sabía.

–¿Has decidido cambiarte las lentillas?

–No, he decidido que estaba cansada de fingir, así que las he tirado por el desagüe.

–¿Tus ojos son café?

–Sí –respondió ella–. En Estambul llevaba lentillas azules, pero éstos son mis ojos de verdad.

–¿Y tu pelo es… castaño?

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Te he visto morena, pelirroja y rubia, así que tenías que ser castaña –bromeó Edward–. Mi mujer es una castaña de profundos ojos color chocolate. Qué curioso pensar que ni siquiera sabía eso de ti.

–Ésta soy yo de verdad. La mujer a la que conociste en Estambul, a la que llevaste a la villa de Bellagio, la que tuvo un hijo contigo.

–Me alegro porque eras tú a quien deseaba en Estambul y eras tú a la que amé en Bellagio. Tú eres la mujer con la que quiero criar a mi hijo.

Edward la tomó del brazo y bajaron juntos al comedor principal, con frescos en tonos siena y azul pálido. Isabella se quedó parada en la puerta cuando todos se volvieron para mirarla.

–Sé que hay mucha gente –murmuró Edward–. Pero solo tienes que ser tú misma y todos se enamorarán de ti ella asintió con la cabeza, pero apenas habían dado un paso cuando dos mujeres se acercaron.

–Mis hermanas –dijo él en voz baja–. Rosalie, Alice, os presento a Isabella, mi mujer. Alice es la más joven y Rosalie la mayor. Angela no está aquí, vive fuera del país con su familia.

Los cuatro estuvieron charlando unos minutos antes de que Rosalie y Alice inventaran una excusa para llevarse a Isabella. Y, sabiendo que sus hermanas no se quedarían satisfechas hasta que hubieran estado a solas con ella, Edward se alejó para saludar a su abuela, que estaba ya sentada a la mesa.

–¿Cómo estás, abuela?

–El sol ha salido y estoy viva –respondió la mujer, delgada y frágil pero con mucho carácter–. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Edward sonrió.

–No mucho más, es cierto.

Su abuela señaló a Isabella, que seguía arrinconada por sus hermanas.

–¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

–¿Te refieres al niño?

–Ya sé cómo se hacen los niños, he tenido nueve. ¿Pero cómo es que la conocemos ahora?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero estamos solucionándolos.

–Estupendo –dijo ella–. Los niños necesitan tener a su padre y a su madre en casa.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Su abuela miraba a Isabella fijamente.

–Es italiana, ¿verdad? Tal vez incluso siciliana. Mira esa nariz, esos pómulos… lo lleva escrito en la cara.

–¿Quieres conocerla?

–¿Para qué crees que he venido?

Riendo, Edward se dio la vuelta para buscar a Isabella, pero en ese momento su madre entraba en el comedor empujando la silla de ruedas de su padre.

Edward, que no había visto a su padre desde que llegó a casa, se inclinó para darle un abrazo.

–Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, persiguiendo a mamá por la habitación?

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto –respondió, su voz distorsionada por el ventilador que lo ayudaba a respirar.

Edward siempre había admirado a su padre, pero una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él era su sentido del humor.

–¿Esa joven de ahí es tu mujer?

–Sí.

–Ve a buscarla. Estoy deseando conocerla.

Edward se acercó para rescatar a Isabella.

–Mi padre quiere conocerte. Habla con dificultad y no siempre es fácil entenderlo pero, por favor, sé paciente.

Isabella se quedó sorprendida al ver el parecido entre los dos hombres.

Carlisle Cullen, alto como Edward y con los mismos hombros anchos, estaba muy delgado, su cuerpo encorvado por la enfermedad. Pero aunque parecía frágil, en sus ojos oscuros verdes había una gran inteligencia.

–¿Sufrió una embolia? –le preguntó ella en voz baja.

–No, recibió un disparo que lo dejó paralizado.

Isabella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su sorpresa. ¿Había recibido un disparo?

Cuando llegaron al lado de Carlisle, Edward hizo las presentaciones.

–Mi mujer, Isabella. Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

–Encantada de conocerlo, señor Cullen.

–Nada de señor, llámame Carlisle. Ahora eres de la familia.

–Gracias –murmuró ella, emocionada–. Eso significa mucho para mí.

–Si estás contenta, ¿por qué lloras?

–No estoy llorando, es que…

–¿Mi hijo no te hace feliz?

–Sí, sí…

–Puede que esté paralizado, pero no soy tonto.

–No, se lo prometo, Edward me hace muy feliz…

–¿Considerando los problemas que habéis tenido?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

–Tu rostro me resulta familiar. Tengo la sensación de que te conozco de algo.

–No, imposible. Me acordaría de usted.

–Tal vez conozca a tu familia. Eres siciliana, ¿verdad?

–No, estadounidense.

–Sí, pero tu familia es siciliana, seguro.

Isabella, sin saber qué decir, murmuró una disculpa para alejarse y salió a la terraza. Suspirando, se apoyó en la balaustrada intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Por supuesto que su familia era italiana, pero su padre…

Se sentía tan avergonzada de su padre. Tan asqueada.

Había sacrificado a Jane para salvar el pellejo. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía un padre hacerle eso a su hija?

¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

–¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre? –escuchó la voz de Edward tras ella.

–Nada, nada.

–¿Entonces por qué estás tan disgustada?

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo.

–Ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero no lo sería si supiera quién es mi padre.

–Probablemente no le gustaría, es verdad, pero no lo usaría contra ti, cara.

Mi padre es un hombre comprensivo.

–¿Quién le disparó?

Edward se apoyó en la balaustrada.

–Decidió dejar la mafia.

–¿Y le dispararon?

–Sí.

–¿Cuántos años tenías tú entonces?

–Diecisiete.

–Eras un crío.

–Sí, es cierto.

–Debió de ser horrible para ti.

–Lo fue, sí –admitió Edward.

Y Isabella vio en sus ojos un brillo de pesar. Esperaba que dijese algo más, pero no lo hizo.

–Ven, cara, vamos dentro. Se supone que esta noche estamos de celebración. Es la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida a la familia. Habrá muchas oportunidades de hablar del pasado, pero esta noche es sobre el presente y sobre nuestros planes de futuro.

De la mano, volvieron al salón, donde todo el mundo había ocupado su sitio en la mesa. Isabella se llevó una desilusión al comprobar que no iba a estar sentada al lado de Edward, pero estuvo pendiente de ella durante toda la cena.

Mientras charlaba con unos y con otros intentó imaginar la vida sin Edward, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Viéndolo hablar con su abuela, recordando cómo abrazaba a Tony, cómo le hacía el amor a ella, se preguntó cómo podía haber pensado que era un hombre peligroso, cómo podía haber tenido miedo de él.

Edward levantó la mirada en ese momento y esbozó una sonrisa que la hizo tragar saliva. Era tan increíblemente sensual. Le hacía cosas que no imaginaba que pudiera hacerle ningún otro hombre. La hacía sentir como si de verdad fuera su mujer. Como si aquel fuera su sitio.

Y ella quería que lo fuese. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que tuvo un hogar y una familia estable y feliz.

Horas después, cuando por fin estaban solos en el dormitorio, Edward cerró la puerta y encendió la lamparita de la mesilla.

–Me has leído el pensamiento –murmuró Isabella, desabrochando la cremallera de su vestido.

Él estaba quitándose la camisa, pero se detuvo cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, sus ojos verdes clavados en ella cuando lo empujó sobre la cama. Había querido ser ella quien lo sedujera, pero Edward la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

Así era como solía besarla antes de que se fuera de Bellagio y le encantaba.

Lo adoraba.

–Edward… –susurró, enterrando las manos en su pelo.

Él se apartó para quitarse el resto de la ropa y, una vez desnudo, se tumbó sobre ella, besando su cara, su cuello, deslizándose para besar sus pechos.

Cuando bajó la mano descubrió que estaba húmeda y usó los dedos para acariciarla, jugando con el sensible capullo hasta que la tuvo jadeando.

–Siempre tienes tanta prisa…

–¿Está mal que te desee? No puedo evitarlo, te deseo.

No un orgasmo, a ti.

–Eso puedo hacerlo.

Isabella cerró los ojos cuando Edward abrió sus piernas con uno de sus poderosos muslos y suspiró cuando lo tuvo dentro. Le encantaba ese momento en el que se convertían en uno solo, esa conexión. Llevaba tanto tiempo sola… pero cuando hacían el amor se sentía completa, feliz. Le fascinaba estar con él.

«Te amo», pensó mientras Edward la embestía una y otra vez, sujetándose al colchón con las manos para no aplastarla.

«Te amaré para siempre».


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo**__** 11**_

Hicieron el amor de nuevo durante la noche e Isabella despertó a la mañana siguiente en brazos de Edward.

Fue la sensación más asombrosa del mundo despertar entre sus brazos. Lo más asombroso sentirse segura, amada. Porque en sus brazos, apretada contra su torso, se sentía así.

Aquello era perfecto. Él era perfecto. Podían hacer que aquella relación funcionase, estaba segura.

Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sus muslos rozando los de él, para escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazón. Le encantaba sentir su corazón.

Hacía que todo pareciese tan simple, tan real. Él era un hombre, ella una mujer. Y juntos eran perfectos.

–¿Qué estás pensando, cara? –escuchó su voz ronca.

–En ti, en mí. En nosotros.

–¿Y todo eso sin tomar café? –bromeó Edward.

Isabella sonrió.

–Anoche lo pasé muy bien. Gracias por todo.

–A mi familia le gustaste mucho.

–No me referiría a eso y lo sabes. Me refería a nosotros, a hacer el amor.

Fue como antes…

Él estaba acariciando su pelo.

–Estuvo muy bien, es verdad.

–Pero me gustó conocer a tu familia –se apresuró a decir Isabella–. Tu abuela me cayó muy bien y tu padre también. Te pareces tanto a él… ¿te lo dicen a menudo?

–Sí, muchas veces –asintió Edward.

–¿Qué le pasó?

–Le dispararon por la espalda cinco veces. Una de las balas le partió la espina dorsal y estuvo a punto de matarlo…

–Edward hizo una pausa–. Gracias a Dios no fue así, pero estuvo entrando y saliendo del hospital durante dos años. Y su estado es muy delicado.

–¿Pero quién le disparó?

–Fue un miembro de la cosca –le contó él, usando el término que los sicilianos usaban para referirse a la mafia–. Como te conté anoche, mi padre quería dejarlo. Yo tenía diecisiete años entonces, la edad a la que muchos chicos se enrolan en algún clan, pero él me dejó claro que no lo haría. Ni yo ni mis hijos.

–No sabía que uno pudiera dejarlo, simplemente.

–No se puede –murmuró Edward.

–¿Qué pasó entonces?

–Mi padre anunció que no quería seguir tomando parte en actividades criminales, que quería dejarlo –empezó a contarle él, mirando al techo–. Una noche estábamos cenando en Catania, toda la familia, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis primos… desde fuera gritaron que todos los hombres salieran del restaurante y mi padre sabía lo que iba a pasar. Después de todo, llevaba años siendo miembro de un clan, como lo había sido mi abuelo.

Nos dijo a todos que no nos moviéramos, que saldría solo. Mi abuelo y mi tío Giovanni no se lo permitieron… y los dispararon a todos. Mi padre se lanzó sobre su hermano pequeño para hacer de escudo, pero no sirvió de nada. Una de las balas lo atravesó y mató a mi tío Giovanni.

Solo sobrevivió mi padre, aunque fue un milagro.

–¿Y entonces tu familia se liberó de la mafia? –le preguntó Isabella.

–Hubo un escándalo porque todo el mundo nos conocía en Catania. Incluso algunos miembros de la familia estaban inquietos por lo que había sucedido, pero imagino que haber matado a mi abuelo y a mi tío Giovanni y haber herido gravemente a mi padre satisfizo al clan que cometió el crimen.

Se había derramado sangre suficiente y nos dejaron en paz.

Isabella se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo.

–Tu padre te salvó entonces.

–Sí, así es –murmuró él.

–Ojalá mi padre fuese como el tuyo.

–Mi padre es tu padre ahora, Bella…y tú eres parte de la familia. Debes creerlo.

Hicieron el amor una vez más y luego se quedaron dormidos. Pero, por fin, se levantaron y se ducharon juntos antes de ir a buscar a Tony a su habitación.

Estaban desayunando cuando Esme apareció, con un traje pantalón de color crema, un top de color dorado y un collar de perlas. Y parecía furiosa.

–Has recibido una llamada, Isabella –anunció, dejando un papel sobre la mesa–. Pero no tiene nada que ver con la boda, lo sé porque he preguntado. ¿A quién le has dado el número de la casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–A nadie.

–Debes de habérselo dado a alguien. Era un hombre con acento estadounidense, aparentemente un amigo.

Pero, si no te importa, preferiría que la próxima vez le dieras el número de tu móvil.

Isabella miró a Edward.

–No sé quién puede ser.

–Ve a averiguarlo. Tony y yo te esperaremos aquí.

Isabella fue al estudio y marcó el número que Esme había anotado en el papel. No podía imaginar quién la había llamado al castillo de los Cullen porque nadie sabía que estaba allí.

–¿Sí? –escuchó una voz masculina.

–Soy Isabella Cullen. ¿Con quién hablo?

–¿Eso importa?

–Pues claro que sí. Me han dicho que había llamado preguntando por mí.

–En ese caso, puede llamarme Félix si lo prefiere.

Isabella tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa. Félix era el nombre del novio de Jane…

–¿Ha dicho Félix?

–Así era como me llamaba su hermana.

Isabella tuvo que dejarse caer sobre una silla.

–¿Có… cómo me ha encontrado?

–Tengo amigos en todas partes… en la policía, el FBI, la CIA –el hombre rió, una risa desagradable–. Es importante tener amigos.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–Lo que siempre hemos querido. No es mucho, solo unos cuantos números, una dirección.

–No le entiendo.

–Quiero la dirección de su padre.

–No la conozco.

–¿Espera que lo crea?

–Es la verdad –dijo ella.

–Si no la sabe, podría conseguirla.

–No, no puedo hacerlo. No veo a mis padres, no tengo ningún contacto con ellos.

–Déjese de excusas, no estoy interesado. Invite a su padre a la boda, seguro que le encantará la idea de volver a Italia.

Isabella se llevó una mano al estómago. Félix sabía demasiado… ¿pero cómo la había localizado?

–Mi padre y yo no tenemos ninguna relación.

–Una pena porque hay mucho en juego. Su hijo, su marido, su nueva familia.

–¡No me amenace!

–Entonces no sea estúpida. Ya sabe lo que le pasó a Jane.

Ella cerró los ojos, asqueada. Había perdido a su hermana, no podía perder a nadie más.

–Necesitaría tiempo.

–No hay tiempo –dijo Félix–. Y no le diga nada a su marido, él no tiene nada que ver. Si se entera, le aseguro que habrá consecuencias devastadoras.

Después de decir eso cortó la comunicación. Isabella colgó el teléfono y se quedó inmóvil. Durante los últimos veinte meses había tenido miedo de Edward, asustada de sus contactos con la mafia. Y ahora que se sentía segura, la amenaza era su propia familia, el pasado de su padre, sus errores.

Su padre era el peligro y mientras siguiera vivo siempre sería un peligro para ella.

Pero no podía delatarlo, nunca haría eso.

Tenía que encontrar otra solución. Tenía que hacer algo para que Edward y su hijo no corrieran peligro.

Cuando volvió al comedor, solo estaban Tony y Esme.

–¿Dónde está Edward?

–No lo sé –respondió su suegra–. Salió del comedor poco después de que lo hicieras tú.

–Vamos a buscarlo –dijo Isabella, tomando al niño en brazos–. A ver qué tiene planeado para hoy.

–Ese amigo que te ha llamado –empezó a decir Esme– no será un exnovio, ¿verdad?

–No –respondió ella, apartando la mirada–. No lo era.

–¿Quién era entonces?

–Un amigo de mi hermana. Solo llamaba para ver cómo estaba.

–¿Llamaba para felicitarte?

–Sí.

–Qué amable por su parte.

–Sí, claro.

En menos de cinco minutos, Félix había puesto su vida patas arriba. Le había robado la alegría, la seguridad que había encontrado por fin, la esperanza.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No sabía cómo podía haberla encontrado, pero la había encontrado y ahora todos estaban en peligro. Pero no podía poner en peligro a la familia de Edward ni a él, el hombre del que estaba enamorada. En su corazón, sabía que Edward haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero lo necesitaba vivo y fuerte para Tony porque su hijo necesitaría guía y protección.

Nunca pondría a Tony en peligro, de modo que solo podía hacer una cosa: ...escapar como había hecho siempre. Era la única solución.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que parpadear rápidamente mientras subía la escalera.

–Mamá –murmuró Tony, acariciando su cara–. Mamá.

–No pasa nada, cielo –dijo ella, besando su manita–.

Papá te quiere, mamá te quiere. Todo el mundo te quiere.

Al entrar en la habitación de Tony encontró a María doblando la ropa del niño para meterla en una maleta.

–¿Qué está haciendo?

–El signor me dijo que hiciese la maleta.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Isabella, angustiada.

–Me dijo que se iban de viaje.

Tony empezó a dar pataditas, impaciente, para que lo dejara en el suelo, y cuando Isabella lo hizo corrió a jugar con sus juguetes.

–¿Cuándo le ha dicho eso mi marido?

–Hace cinco minutos –respondió la niñera–. Entró en la habitación y me dijo que hiciese la maleta porque se iban de viaje. Creo que dijo que iban a Capri.

–¿A Capri?

–Quiere que se relaje un poco antes de la boda. Es una luna de miel antes de casarse –bromeó María.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Isabella miró la alegre habitación llena de colores. Le gustaba aquella habitación casi tanto como a Tony. Era un sitio perfecto.

–¿Puede quedarse un momento con Tony mientras voy a buscar a mi marido?

–Sí, claro.

Isabella salió de la habitación y se dirigió al dormitorio principal. Sobre la cama había una maleta abierta y la ropa de Edward estaba colocada a un lado.

Entonces oyó el grifo de la ducha en el baño. Edward estaba duchándose, canturreando. Parecía feliz.

Era algo tan insignificante y, sin embargo, le robó el aliento. Estar con ella era un riesgo para todos.

Un segundo después, el ruido del grifo cesó. Edward había terminado de ducharse e Isabella se llevó una mano al estómago. Por un momento se sintió tan enferma que pensó que iba a vomitar allí mismo. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ponerse enferma, tenía que calmarse, tenía que hablar con Edward.

Apretando los dientes, empujó la puerta y entró en el baño. Edward estaba medio desnudo, con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura.

–¿Qué tal tu amigo? –le preguntó, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

–Bien.

–¿Ocurre algo?

Isabella lo miró y pensó que lo amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por él como lo haría por Tony.

–No, no pasa nada.

–Mi madre temía que fuese un antiguo novio.

–No, no lo era.

–Ya se lo dije.

Isabella intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones.

–En realidad, era un amigo de Jane que se había enterado de nuestra boda y quería darme la enhorabuena.

–¿Lo has invitado?

–No.

–¿Por qué no? Puedes invitar a quien quieras.

Isabella tuvo que darse la vuelta. No podía hacerlo.

No podía fingir que todo iba bien cuando se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

–No es un amigo íntimo –murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo–.

María está guardando las cosas de Tony, dice que nos vamos a Capri unos días.

–¿Te lo ha contado? Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Isabella miró su musculosa espalda, su piel bronceada, amándolo más que nunca en aquel momento.

–No importa, estoy encantada –logró decir–. ¿De verdad nos vamos a Capri?

–Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría conocer Capri.

–¿Te acuerdas?

–Yo lo recuerdo todo.

Isabella estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo haría. Tenía que ser fuerte.

–Gracias.

–¿Te apetece que vayamos?

–Mucho –respondió ella. Y era cierto. Lo único que quería era estar con Edward, amarlo, formar una familia con él–. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

–Tengo una reunión en Catania, pero mi chófer os llevará al aeropuerto.

Saldremos de aquí a las doce.

¿Crees que estarás lista para entonces?

–Sí, claro. ¿Qué clase de ropa debo llevar?

–Nada. Pienso comprarte un vestuario nuevo en Capri.

–¿En serio?

–Necesitas un vestuario nuevo. No puedo dejar que mi guapa esposa vaya por ahí llevando ropa de mamá, aunque sea la mamá de mi hijo.

–Necesito un par de vestidos bonitos y tal vez un pareo para ponerme encima del biquini, pero nada más.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

–¿De verdad eres feliz conmigo?

–Mucho.

–¿No te sientes forzada a este matrimonio?

–No, Edward –respondió ella, sintiendo que se moría por dentro–. Bueno, voy a hacer la maleta. ¿Nos vemos en el aeropuerto?

–En noventa minutos. Mi chófer os esperará en la puerta–Edward le dio un beso y luego se apartó para mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios–. Me encantan tus ojos chocolate.

–Gracias.

–Te gustará Capri, ya lo verás.

–Si tú estás allí, no tengo la menor duda.

–Nos vemos dentro de un rato –se despidió Edward.

–Nos vemos, sí –respondió ella, alegrándose de haber estudiado interpretación porque su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Cuando él se marchó, Isabella guardó sus cosas en una maleta. Mientras lo hacía, intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que había pasado o dónde iba a ir.

Porque no iba a Capri y no volvería a ver a Edward.

Tenía que escapar, alejar a Félix de su marido y de su hijo.

Iba a dejar a Edward, pero también tendría que dejar a Tony…

Su corazón se rebelaba, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse. No podía pensar, no debía hacerlo. Sencillamente, iba a poner un pie delante de otro y hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Salió de la habitación con la maleta en la mano, pero antes de marcharse entró en la de Tony para verla por última vez.

La última vez, pensó, intentando recordar todos los detalles: el color azul, los pececitos pintados en la pared, las estanterías blancas. Ahí era donde Tony dormiría cada noche, seguro, a salvo, protegido.

Ahí era donde crecería su hijo.

Podía dejarlo allí, pensó, con un padre cariñoso y fuerte como Edward.

Tenía que marcharse. Salir por la puerta, cerrarla y dejar atrás a su marido y a su hijo.

Pensar eso hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

«Puedes hacerlo», se dijo a sí misma. «Tienes que hacerlo».

Tony era demasiado pequeño para soportar la vida que ella había tenido que vivir durante catorce años.

Demasiado inocente como para sufrir por los pecados de su padre.

Echando una última mirada alrededor, Isabella bajó al primer piso, donde María y Tony la esperaban. Tenía un nudo y le escocían los ojos, pero no iba a llorar. No podía hacerlo. Debía fingir que no pasaba nada.

Edward se pondría furioso cuando supiera que había desaparecido, pero esperaba que lo entendiese algún día.

Que algún día viera que lo había hecho para protegerlos, a él y a Tony.

–¿Le importa llevar a Tony a dar un paseo por el jardín?

Tengo que hacer una última cosa. Y deje que el niño toque las flores, le encanta.

Isabella no besó a Tony mientras María se lo llevaba porque, si lo hubiera hecho, no habría sido capaz de apartarse. Pero Tony estaba sonriendo, diciéndole adiós con la manita.

«Adiós».

«Adiós, mi amor. Adiós, mi niño».

Por un segundo, Isabella pensó que iba a desmayarse de dolor. No podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo…

Pero después levantó la mano para decirle adiós a su hijo por última vez.

Y cuando María y el niño desaparecieron en el jardín, Isabella tomó su maleta y bajó los escalones de la entrada para subir al coche.

Edward terminó su reunión antes de lo que esperaba y fue directamente al aeropuerto privado, ansioso por empezar sus vacaciones en Capri lo antes posible. Pero cuando llegó al aeropuerto descubrió que Isabella no estaba ahí.

Diez minutos después, llamó a su chófer.

–¿Dónde estáis? Llevo un rato esperando.

–Acabo de volver a Palermo, señor Cullen. He dejado a la señora en el aeropuerto.

–Pero yo estoy en el aeropuerto ahora mismo. El avión está esperando…

–La señora dijo que la llevase al aeropuerto público.

–¿Qué?

–Me dijo que había un cambio de planes.

¿Un cambio de planes? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

–Aquí, en Palermo.

–¿Y la señora?

–Se ha ido.

Edward subió a su coche de un salto. ¿Isabella se había ido? Era imposible.

Mientras atravesaba la verja del castillo iba recordando su última conversación en el cuarto de baño. Había dicho que estaba deseando ir a Capri con él, que estaba contenta…

¿Por qué se había marchado?

Una hora antes todo parecía perfecto y ahora, de repente, Isabella lo había abandonado. Y había abandonado a su hijo.

¿Por qué?

Tenía que haber ocurrido algo muy grave. ¿Pero qué?

Edward intentó recordar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, desde que se levantaron de la cama para bajar a desayunar…

La llamada de teléfono.

Alguien la había asustado, no tenía la menor duda. La había amenazado, la había obligado a escapar, que era lo que hacía siempre que se veía en peligro.

Pero descubriría quién había llamado. Había maneras de averiguar eso.

Se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando vio a su padre en el pasillo. Pero no estaba solo; Tony estaba sobre sus rodillas, con la carita apoyada en su pecho, dormido.

–¿Dónde está Isabella? –le preguntó Carlisle.

–No lo sé.

–¿Se ha marchado?

–Eso parece.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, padre, pero te juro que pienso averiguarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Isabella había comprado un billete con destino al aeropuerto de Heathrow y allí compraría otro para ir a Estados Unidos. Dónde en Estados Unidos, no tenía ni idea. Lo pensaría más tarde. Ya era bastante horrible pensar que había dejado a Edward y a Tony como para pensar también en lo que había al otro lado del océano que los separaría a partir de aquel momento.

La azafata le ofreció un refresco, pero Isabella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, casi catatónica en su desesperación.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haberlos dejado?

¿Por qué no le había contado a Edward lo que pasaba?

Porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Los quería tanto que debía ser valiente y fuerte por ellos.

Debía hacer lo que había hecho Carlisle, sacrificarse por la familia. Pero cuánto dolía. Tanto que no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a aquel último golpe que le daba la vida.

Cuando llegó a Heathrow, Isabella compró el billete más barato posible con destino a Houston, Texas.

Ella no quería ir a Houston, pero no sabía dónde ir y, en realidad, le daba igual un destino u otro. Durante las dos horas que tuvo que esperar antes de embarcar, paseó por la terminal como si estuviera en medio de una niebla.

Haberse ido de Palermo empezaba a parecerle un error.

Haber dejado a Edward y a Tony empezaba a parecerle un error.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Debería haber hablado con Edward, pensó entonces.

Debería haber confiado en él porque, en el fondo, sabía que él podría lidiar con las cosas que a ella tanto la asustaban. Edward no era un hombre que se arredrara ante la adversidad; al contrario, era un hombre que se enfrentaba con la vida de cara, duro, fuerte, implacable.

Pero había intentado solucionarlo sola, como llevaba haciendo catorce años. A su manera.

Pero su manera no funcionaba. Su manera significaba estar sola y dejar atrás a aquellos a los que más quería.

Tenía que haber otra forma de solucionarlo porque aquello era un infierno, una locura.

Si pudiese hablar con Edward. Si pudiese llamarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Si hubiera confiado en él…

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: confiaba en Edward.

Confiaba en él por completo.

Isabella buscó un teléfono a toda prisa, pero cuando levantó el auricular se dio cuenta de que no sabía el número del castillo.

¿Y su oficina en Catania? En información le darían el número, pensó. Pero no había ningún número a nombre de Edward Cullen y ella no sabía el nombre de su empresa.

Porque no había tenido tiempo de conocerlo.

Había tantas cosas que haría de otra manera si tuviese oportunidad. Tantas cosas que le gustaría saber, tantas cosas que le gustaría hacer con él.

Viajar, explorar, hablar, hacer el amor. Tener más hijos.

Por el altavoz escuchó que los pasajeros de Continental Airlines con destino a Houston debían embarcar de inmediato.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Isabella vio a los demás pasajeros dirigiéndose a la puerta de embarque, pero no era capaz de moverse.

–Isabella Swan –escuchó que la llamaban por el altavoz minutos después–.

Última llamada para Isabella Swan, vuelo 52 de Continental Airlines.

Isabella vio que había arrugado el billete sin darse cuenta.

Y supo entonces que aunque su reacción inicial había sido abandonar a su familia para protegerlos, no era lo que debía hacer.

Edward era su familia.

Él la protegería.

Ya no tenía que correr. No debía tener miedo. Tenía a Edward, un hombre fuerte y valiente en el que confiaba con todo su corazón.

Con los ojos empañados, tomó su maleta y dándole la espalda al miedo, salió de la terminal. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo era de color lavanda y gris.

Estaba intentando decidir cómo iba a volver a Catania y qué le diría a Edward una vez ahí cuando escuchó una voz profunda tras ella: –¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Edward.

Isabella con hermosa cabellera castaña, se volvió para mirar al hombre que había puesto su vida patas arriba en el mejor de los sentidos. Y ese hombre llevaba en brazos a su hijo.

–Sí –respondió ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Iba a buscarte. Volvía a casa, Edward.

Durante catorce años había tenido que cuidar de sí misma. Durante catorce años había creído que no necesitaba nada de nadie cuando en realidad lo necesitaba todo.

Amor, consuelo, ternura, apoyo.

–Quiero volver a casa contigo, Edward. Por favor, llévame a Palermo.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se iluminaron.

–Esperaba con todo mi corazón que dijeras eso.

–No sabía lo que hacía. Tenía tanto miedo… pero estoy cansada de tener miedo. Estoy cansada de huir y de mirar por encima del hombro, temiendo que alguno de los hombres que persiguen a mi padre me haya encontrado.

–Parece que uno de ellos te ha encontrado esta mañana –dijo él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

–¿Lo sabes?

–Imaginé que eso era lo que había pasado. La llamada de teléfono…

–Debería habértelo contado. Debería haber confiado en que tú podrías ayudarme.

–Félix no te hará daño –dijo él entonces, besando su frente–. El FBI ha logrado localizar la llamada en Phoenix y la policía lo ha detenido hace una hora.

Llevaban buscándolo desde la muerte de tu hermana y va a estar en la cárcel mucho tiempo, así que no volverá a ser una amenaza para ti.

Isabella sonrió, incrédula.

–Entonces, es verdad. Tú sabías lo que había que hacer.

–Soy un Cullen, cara. Sé como cuidar de mi familia –dijo él, con tono orgulloso.

–¿Yo sigo siendo de tu familia?

–Para siempre, cara.

Isabella tuvo que contener un sollozo.

–Siento mucho no haber confiado en ti. Siento mucho no haber acudido a ti de inmediato, pero es que tenía tanto miedo de que le hiciera daño a Tony, a ti, a alguien de tu familia…

Edward secó sus lágrimas con un dedo.

–Lo entiendo. Sé que no has tenido a nadie que te ayudase durante todos estos años, Bella .

Pero aprenderemos juntos a ser una familia y a confiar el uno en el otro, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí –respondió ella–. Claro que sí, cariño.

–Mamá –empezó a decir Tony entonces, alargando los bracitos hacia ella.

Isabella lo tomó en brazos, apretándolo contra su corazón.

–Pobrecito mío.

–Ha venido llorando en el avión, llamando a su mamá.

Afortunadamente hemos venido en mi jet, así que nadie se ha quejado.

Isabella no sabía si reír o llorar. Pero decidió reír porque con Edward la vida era lo que ella siempre había soñado.

–¿Nos vamos a casa? –le preguntó.

–Desde luego que sí, cara.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Epílogo**_

Anthony, vestido con un traje diminuto, era el encargado de llevar los anillos hasta el altar de la capilla, donde Edward esperaba con su elegante esmoquin. Pero en lugar de hacerlo se acercó al primer banco, donde estaba su abuelo.

–Apa –le dijo, tirando el almohadón al suelo–. Apa, abelo.

Quería sentarse en las rodillas de su abuelo porque en esos nueve días había aprendido a amar muchas cosas y a mucha gente en Palermo, pero sobre todo a su abuelo Carlisle.

Su abuela Esme puso una mano en su hombro, intentando empujarlo hacia el altar, pero Anthony lanzó un grito de protesta.

Sonriendo, Edward bajó los escalones de piedra para sentar a su hijo sobre las rodillas de su padre.

–Edward… –lo regañó Esme.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–También es su día y puede sentarse donde quiera. Y si quiere estar con su abuelo, ¿quién soy yo para impedírselo?

Carlisle sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelito del niño.

Edward le dio una palmadita en el hombro y volvió a su sitio frente al altar mientras el cuarteto de cuerda empezaba a tocar unas notas de Vivaldi.

Isabella apareció entonces en la puerta. Los bancos estaban decorados con flores y la vieja capilla de piedra brillaba a la luz de las velas. Estaba llena de invitados, pero Isabella solo tenía ojos para Edward, que estaba increíblemente guapo con su esmoquin.

«Suya», pensó, sin aliento. Era suya. Y Edward le pertenecía a ella para siempre.

Su amante, su amigo, su marido.

Recorrió el pasillo sola, la cola de su vestido de color marfil arrastrando por la alfombra, sus piernas temblando con cada paso, pero sabiendo que cuando llegase al altar ya nunca estaría sola. Tendría a Edward, tendría a su familia.

Él dio un paso adelante para tomar su mano. Su hermoso rostro parecía sombrío a la luz de las velas, pero cuando sonrió, el corazón de Isabella se llenó de amor.

Durante la ceremonia solo podía ver el rostro de Edward y sus ojos verdes, solo podía pensar en él. Intercambiaron los votos matrimoniales y los anillos y, cuando se besaron, su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

Estaba en casa.

Por fin tenía un hogar.

La ceremonia terminó e Isabella caminó del brazo de Edward por el pasillo. La capilla olía a gardenias y a azahar y todo el mundo sonreía a su paso, pero poco después estuvieron solos en una antecámara fresca y oscura.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para besarla una y otra vez.

–Te amo –le dijo mientras las campanas de la capilla repicaban sobre sus cabezas.

–¿Aunque tu familia se llevó una horrible sorpresa cuando les dijiste quién era?

–No pasa nada, están acostumbrados a los dramas –bromeó él–. No sé qué harían sin emociones.

Isabella intentó sonreír, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Eres maravilloso.

–Me alegro. Tú mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.

–Tú me has dado más de lo que había soñado nunca.

–Me alegro –Edward levantó su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos–. Te he amado desde que nos conocimos en ese hotel de Estambul, con tu traje negro y tus zapatos de medio tacón. Eras la viva imagen de la eficacia y, sin embargo, me robaste el corazón en ese mismo instante. Jamás había pensado sentar la cabeza pero, de repente, lo único que quería era casarme contigo y no separarme nunca de ti. Y lo digo de corazón, Isabella, Anne, Carol, Lee.

Ella rió.

–Puedes llamarme Bella, es más corto.

–¿No quieres que te llame Alessia?

–No, no. Alessia ha desaparecido para siempre. Me gusta ser tu Bella. Me gusta más que nada.

Edward apartó el velo de su cara para acariciar sus rizos castaños. Le encantaba que hubiera decidido recuperar su color natural...

–Y a mí me encantan tus ojos chocolate, tu pelo castaño y la infame historia de tu familia. Me encanta todo en ti.

Ella rió de nuevo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo una y otra vez.

–Me alegro –murmuró sobre sus labios– porque no vamos a separarnos nunca.

–Por fin –Edward la miró, aprisionándola con sus ojos verdes antes de susurrar en siciliano

–T'amu bidduzza.«Te quiero, preciosa».

Con los ojos empañados y el corazón rebosando de felicidad, Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–No me lo puedo creer.

–¿Qué?

–Que esté en casa por fin –respondió ella, con expresión incrédula–. Por fin estoy en casa, ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí –respondió Edward, inclinando la cabeza para besarla de nuevo mientras las puertas de la capilla se abrían y la familia y los amigos celebraban su amor.

Fin

Bien chicas….aqui tienen una nueva historia ya terminada es una adaptación de Secreto siciliano de _Jane Porter, espero sinceramente les haya gustado…_

_Cariños_

_JC_


End file.
